Glorious Region
by tdogg
Summary: Sequel to Legendary Pokemon Master. Ash and Alex head to a new region where the gym leaders and trainers are the best of the best. They will meet old and new rivals, make and meet old friends. Is Ash ready? Chapter 27: Ash's 4th Round Battle.
1. Chapter 1: Let it Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Gloraious Journey

by Tdogg

Full Summary: Sequel to Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon Master. Ash and Alex make their way to the Glora Region, so Ash can take on the gym leaders. Will Ash be able to handle some of the best gym leaders in the world to become one of the Elite pokemon masters?

Chapter 1

Let it Begin

It was a beautiful day in Hallstin Town. Even though the sun was starting to set, the various villigers were doing things around their houses. Children could be seen running around, and some pokemon could be seen helping out their trainers. "Mommy, look," said a young girl, pointing to the sky. The woman looks up at the sky to where her daughter is pointing.

"Well, well, well," says the woman. As the thing comes closer, it can be seen that a Salamance is descending to land in town, near the woman and her daughter. As the Salamance gets ready to land, two trainers, a male and female, can be seen on the back. The female being considerably older than her company. Once Salamance has landed, the two arrivees disembark.

"Thanks, Salamance," said the woman, returning her pokemon to its ball. "Oh, hello," said the woman who had arrived.

"Hello, Alex," replied the other woman. "It has been a long time."

"I know," replied Alex. Alex hugs the woman. "Hey, mom," replied Alex.

"Hello," said Ash. "I'm Ash."

"Please to meet you Ash," said Alex's mom. "I'm Krista, Alex's mom. This here, is Alex's sister, Morgan."

"Sister?" asked the puzzled Ash.

"Just because my parents don't live together, Ash," said Alex. "Doesn't mean they don't visit each other often."

"Ah," said Ash.

"Is Professor Kay at her lab?" Alex asked her mom.

"As far as I know," replied Krista. After saying goodbye, Ash and Alex headed toward the labortory in the middle of town. Alex and Ash walked in the front door.

"Professor Kay," Alex shouted. "Are you here?"

"I'm coming," replied a woman's voice. A middle aged woman walked out.

"Hello, Alex," said Professor Kay.

"Professor Kay," Alex replied.

"What brings you here?"

"Ash here, wants to take on the gym leader challenge."

"Very well," said Professor Kay. "I can register you right here," Professor Kay said. "I'll just need some kind of ID."

"Will my Pokedex work?"

"Yes it will." Ash hands Professor Kay his Pokedex. Professor Kay does some things on the computer. "Beat the Sinnoh Elite 4 and the Battle Frontier. Impressive. Although fails in comparison to Alex."

"Stop showing me off," said Alex, almost blushing.

"Looks like all things are in order for you to participate. The nearest gym is in Gollen City. I believe Alex knows the way."

"That I do," Alex replied.

"Out of curiosity, may I see both of your pokemon?"

"Sure," Alex and Ash replied.

"Let's head out back so we have room," Alex said. They headed out into a fenced area. "Come on out, everyone," said Alex. With her, she had Salamance, Espeon, all three fully evolved Hoenn starters and Tyranitar.

"Come on out," said Ash. Ash's pokemon, besides Pikachu, are Wartortle, Torterra, Charizard, Ambipom and Staraptor.

"Looks like your pokemon are in excellent condition," said Professor Kay, after looking over each pokemon. "It is getting late. I suggest you stay the night here in town, and leave in the morning."

"Okay," said Alex. "We can stay at my mom's."

"I think your mom and Morgan will like that," said Professor Kay. "Morgan has been wanting to see you for a long time."

"It has been awhile," said Alex. "Since they've been out there, or I've come here."

"What's it been, 4 years?" asked Professor Kay.

"Sounds about right," said Alex. "I think Hannah was two, when I last came out here with the family." Hannah is Alex's youngest child, who is six. Alex and Ash headed over to Alex's mom's house and rang the doorbell. Morgan answered the door. "Morgan, can we come in?"

"Sure," Morgan replied. Alex and Ash walked in. Krista walked into the room.

"Let me guess," said Krista. "You want to spend the night?"

"You know me too well, mom," said Alex.

"Very well. Alex, you can have your old room. Ash can have the guest room." Alex and Ash headed upstairs. Ash went into his room and shut the door. Alex put her bag in her room and went out into the backyard. She laid on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Not tired?" a voice asked. Morgan had walked out back and seen Alex. "How you doing?"

"Fine. Taking a break from training?"

"Yeah," replied Morgan. Morgan was 13 years old. "So how are my nieces and nephews?"

"They're fine," I replied. "Caden is in the Hoenn Region right now." Caden is Alex oldest child. "He seems to be enjoying his adventures."

"What about Aaron?"

"He manages without me. I know he prefers to have me around to help with the kids, but he understands that I have other things to do."

"When you head home, can I go with you for a visit?"

"If it is okay with mom," I replied.

"I asked her. She is fine with it. It was her idea."  
"Then it is okay."

"I've really missed you Alex," said Morgan.

"I've missed you, too, Morgan."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Alex and Ash have arrived in the Glora Region. A visit with Alex's mom and baby sister.

Preview: Alex and Ash make their way to Gollen City, the site of Ash's first gym battle.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Road

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the Road

Ash woke up early the next day. He was eager to start his journey through the region. He made his way to the kitchen to find Alex's mom fixing breakfast. "Morning, Ash," said Krista.

"Morning, Mrs Anderson. Is Alex up?"

"She always liked to sleep in."

"Not always," came Alex's voice from the stairway.

"Most of the time," replied Krista. Alex chuckled.

"Good morning, sweety."

"Good morning, mom." By the time Morgan came downstairs, breakfast was ready. Ash let out his pokemon and they ate as well.

"This is excellent, Mrs Anderson."

"Thank you, Ash." Everyone ate quickly, and then Ash and Alex got ready to go.

"Can I come with you?" asked Morgan.

"I think they'll be fine," said Krista.

"I don't mind," said Alex. "What about you, Ash?"

"Neither do I."

"Let me go grab my things then," said Morgan. Morgan headed upstairs and grabbed her bag and her belt with all of her pokemon balls.

"Now you behave, Morgan," said Krista.

"I will mom."

"Look after your sister, Alex."

"Yes, mom." Each of the girls hugged their mom before heading out the door with Ash.

"How far is it to Gollen City?" Ash asked.

"Two days," replied Alex. "We should hit Amanor Town by tonight. Then it is a day's walk north."

"That's if we keep a good pace," said Morgan.

"No problem," said Ash.

They took the road headed east out of town and traveled for two and half hours before they took a break. They took a seat by a small lake. "This place is one of my favorite places here in Glora," said Morgan.

"Mine, too," said Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to come here all the time when I was on break," said Alex. "It is such a peaceful place."

"Same here," said Morgan. "I would come here to swim all the time."

"This place is beautiful," said Ash. They talked for a bit more before getting on the road again. The sun was setting as they reached Amanor Town. They got two rooms in the pokemon center, as Alex and Morgan would be sharing a room.

The following morning, they got up and made their way north. After about three hours, they stopped for lunch. "I'm exhausted," said Morgan.

"Me, too," said Ash. Alex stopped and sat down on the grass. "How much further, Alex?"

"We should be there by midafternoon. We are making really good time."

"Then I can face the gym leader today."

"Unless he is busy."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Ted."

"What's he specialize in?" asked Ash. Alex seemed to think about it.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Remember this, I won't tell you every gym. Ted uses poison type pokemon."

"That should be easy," said Ash. "Torterra can take it out with earthquakes."

"I went expect an easy win," said Alex. "These gym leaders are the best of the best, don't forget. I'll even admit, I had problems with Ted."

"That's surprising. You have legendary pokemon," said Ash.

"When I came through Glora the second time, I only had Articuno and Zapdos. So it wasn't as easy as you might think."

"What pokemon does he have?" Ash asked.

"That, I won't tell you," said Alex.

"Is something wrong, Morgan?" asked Ash, noticing her reactions during this part of the conversation.

"Morgan has a crush on Ted," said Alex.

"I do not," replied Morgan.

"You do too."

"I do not. Besides, he's three years older than."

"Aaron is three years older than me, and yet I married him."

"Yeah, but you both knew you loved each other. I don't even know if he likes me."

"You'll never know until you try." They had lunch and then continued on their way. About three hours later, Alex said, "Once we get over that hill, we'll be in Gollen City." Ash ran forward. "Ash hold up." Ash didn't stop, forcing Morgan and Alex to run to catch up. Ash was already down the otherside of the hill, when Alex and Morgan reached the top.

"He must be really excited," said Morgan.

"I guess so," said Alex, catching her breath. They joined Ash at the bottom.

"The center of town," said Alex. "Literally."

"Let's go check it out," said Ash. They headed into town and walked the streets. As Alex had said, the gym was right in the middle. It was surronded by a small town square with a variety of shops. They headed toward the front door and knocked. A girl, not much older than Morgan, answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to challenge Ted to a gym battle," said Ash.

"You'll have to wait. My brother is facing another competitor, currently. Do come in." The three of them walked in. "My name is Lisa. As I said, Ted is my brother. If you will follow me, I'll show you to the battlefield. She led them down a long hallway and eventually came out into a large area.

The battle was apparently over, as a young girl ran past them, crying. A man, a year older than Lisa walked over. "Hello, Lisa," he said.

"Ted, this boy is here to challenge you to a gym battle."

"Is that so? I'm Ted, the Gollen City Gym Leader."

"And I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"Kanto, huh. Been awhile since I've been there." He turned to Morgan. "And who might you be?" He added, offering his hand for Morgan to shake.

"My name is Morgan," she said, a little shaky and blushing.

"You'll have to pardon my sister," said Alex.

"Alex Anderson," said Ted. "It has been too long."  
"Yeah," said Alex. "It is nice to see you too."

"You know each other?" asked Ash.

"I used to babysit him and Lisa when they were little. This was before I went through this region a second time, when their dad was the gym leader."

"So, Ash," said Ted. "I assume you are eager to have a gym battle?"

"Am I ever," said Ash.

"As much as I would like to have another battle today, I've already had two battles. So I wish to have it tomorrow."

"Do we have to?" asked Ash.

"I may be a gym leader, but we are human. Say, tomorrow, 10 o'clock?"

"Works for me," said Ash.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow." Ted and Lisa head out of the battlefield.

"Let's get a room at the Pokemon Center," said Alex. They head for the door and walk outside.

"Well, if it isn't Ash," said a male voice.

"Paul," said Ash. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to have a gym battle."

"Well, the gym leader is done for the day," said Alex. "Ash has the first battle tomorrow at 10."  
"How pathetic," said Paul.

"Same old Paul," said Alex.

"Do I know you?"

"You may not know me, but I know a bit about you."

"How?"

"When I hold a tournament, I look in on the trainers I plan to invite."

"And exactly who are you?"  
"My name is Alex Anderson."

"The Legend…"

"Yes," said Alex. "I hate that title."

"How about a battle then?"  
"You have to earn your battles with me, Paul. I don't just do them for nothing, unless I see fit."

"Come on," said Morgan. "It's not like you're facing the gym leader tomorrow."

"At the urging of my sister, I will. Tomorrow, 8 o'clock."

"Works for me." Paul bows to Alex and leaves.

"He has no idea," said Alex.

"He is stronger than you think," said Ash.

"We shall see. I could use a little warm-up."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Alex, Ash and Morgan have arrived in Gollen City. They've run into Paul, set a gym battle time, and Alex vs Paul. Can it get any better than that?

Preview: Alex vs Paul. Ash vs Ted(yes, in one chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: Double the Battles Double fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

A/N. I don't want any advice on what pokemon the gym leaders should use. I am taking the time to choose not only the pokemon but their moves carefully. In fact, I already have them set, along with their moves. Any other advice is welcomed. Any ideas are also welcome. No guarentee they will be used, as they might contradict my plan for the story.

Chapter 3

Double the Battles, Double the Fun

A beautiful morning awaited Ash, Alex and Morgan as they woke up. After a quick breakfast, they headed out to the place where Alex and Paul had agreed to battle. It was a small park on the outskirts of Gollen City.

Paul was leaning against a tree when they arrived. "What are the rules?" asked Alex.

"Best of three," said Paul.

"Works for me," said Alex.

"I'll judge," said Morgan.

"Go, Torterra," said Paul.

"Go, Blaziken," said Alex.

"This should be fun," said Ash.

"Begin," said Morgan.

"Torterra use leaf storm."  
"Quick cut, Blaziken." Alex's attack hit Torterra. "Blast burn." The attack hit.

"Torterra is unable to battle."  
"You're kidding me," said Paul. "Come back, Torterra. Go Electivire."

"Come back, Blaziken. Go Rhyperior."

"When did Alex get a Rhyperior?" Ash asked Morgan.

"She's had it since before I was born. Begin."

"Electivire use iron tail."

"Dodge Rhyperior and use earthquake." Earthquake hit. "Finish it with rock wrecker." The attack hit.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner."  
"Holy cow," said Ash. "Four moves to take out two pokemon. Now that is impressive."

"Well," said Alex. "These are my two strongest non-legendary pokemon. We better get you ready for the gym. Nice battle Paul."  
"I see why you have the title."

"You don't know half the story," said Morgan. Paul heads for the Pokemon Center while the other three head to the gym. Lisa greeted them at the door after they knocked.

"Welcome," she said. "My brother is ready." They followed her to the battlefield where Ted was checking to make sure the field was ready.

"Good morning, Ash," said Ted, once he saw the arrival of his challenger.

"Good morning, Ted."

"Are you ready for our battle?"

"Am I ever," said Ash.

"Well, I'm ready. Let's get this thing under way." Alex, Morgan and Lisa tooks seats in the stands.

"This Gollen City Gym Battle is about to begin. Introducing first, the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town. Now introducing the Gollen City Gym Leader, Ted. This will be a 3 on 3 battle. The battle will be over when one trainer loses all three pokemon. Also, during the match, only the challenger may substitute pokemon."

"Ready, Ash. Here we go. Go, Crobat."

"A Crobat, huh?" said Ash. "Ready Pikachu."

"Pika."  
"Good choice," said Ted.

"Begin."

"Pikachu use quick attack."

"Dodge, Crobat and use air slash." Crobat easily dodged and hit Pikachu with it's attack. Pikachu fell to the ground and got up.

"That was really powerful," said Ash. "Use thunderbolt." The attack hit, but Crobat seemed unfazed.

"Crobat use mean look." It worked and Pikachu was stuck in the battle. "Use confuse ray."

"Not good," said Ash. "Pikachu dodge it." Pikachu got out of the way.

"Poison fang, Crobat."

"Dodge and use quick attack." The attack hit. "Great job."

"Confuse ray," shouted Ted. It hit and Pikachu became confused.

"Come on, Pikachu snap out of it and use iron tail." Pikachu used iron tail but it hit the ground.

"Let's finish this, Air slash."

"Dodge, Pikachu and use volt tackle." At the last second, Pikachu snapped out and connected with volt tackle.

"Crobat is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Great job, Crobat. Return. I'm impressed Ash," Ted said, upon returning Crobat to its pokeball. Now the fun really begins. Go, Toxicroak."

"Do you want to stay in Pikachu?"

"Pika," said Pikachu, shaking its head.

"Then come on back. Go, Staraptor."

"Begin."

"Staraptor use quick attack."  
"Dodge, Toxicroak and use sludge bomb." Sludge bomb hit and it knocked Staraptor down to the ground. It got up and took to the air.

"Aerial ace."

"Dodge and use faint attack." It connected.

"Okay," said Ash. "Staraptor use quick attack again."

"Dodge and use focus blast."

"Dodge it, Staraptor." Staraptor got out of the way. "Brave bird." Ted just stood there. Giving no orders.

"Ted must have something up his sleve," said Morgan.

"I don't like it either," without Toxicroak trying to dodge. Brave bird connected, without Toxicroak trying to dodge.

"Revenge, Toxicroak." The move hit.

"Smart," said Alex. "I thought he had something like that up his sleve."

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Toxicroak is the winner."

"Nice job, Staraptor. Go, Charizard."

"This should be interesting," said Alex.

"Why is that?" asked Morgan.

"For most of the match, Charizard nearly beat Lugia."

"Wow, that's saying something."

"Yes it is. Not to mention it trained in the Charizific Valley."

"Ted is in for a good match."

"Begin."

"Toxicroak use sludge bomb."

"Dodge Charizard and use flamethrower." The move hit. Its battle with Staraptor was really showing. "Finish it with wing attack." It connected.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Great job, Toxicroak. Well, Ash. You have put up a good battle."

"Thank you."

"Now the real fun begins. Go, Drapion."

"Begin."

"Charizard use flamethrower."

"Dodge Drapion and use poison jab." Poison jab connected. "Use ice fang."

"Dodge Charizard and use wing attack." Charizard barely missed the ice fang, and connected with wing attack. "Overheat," said Ash. Fire issued from Charizard.

"That's different," said Ash.

"That's not overheat," said Alex.

"What is it?" asked Morgan.

"Blast burn." Blast burn connected.

"X-Scissor, Drapion." It hit. "Poison jab."

"Dodge Charizard." Charizard couldn't move. "What's wrong?"

"Blast burn is like hyper beam, Ash," shouted Alex.

"Finish it with dark pulse." The move connected, but Charizard was still standing.

"I underestimated Charizard," said Ted. "Something I won't repeat. Ice fang."

"Dodge, Charizard and use flare blitz." The move connected.

"Why didn't?" stared Alex.

"What?"

"I was thinking why Ash didn't use flare blitz in the match. I now know. Remember, yesterday when after dinner he went for some training?"

"Yeah."

"I think that is when he learned that Charizard had learned it. I guess the battle with Lugia helped Charizard quite a bit."

"Drapion use dark pulse." It connected, and Charizard seemed to be hurting. So was Drapion.

"Looks like that flare blitz do a lot of damage to Drapion," said Morgan.

"Yeah, but Charizard is hurting, too," said Alex.

"Wing attack, Charizard."  
"Dodge and use poison jab." It connected right in Charizard's midsection. "Finish it with dark pulse." It connected.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Drapion is the winner."

"Great job, Charizard. Ready to go back in, Pikachu."

"Pika."

"Begin," said the referee.

"Drapion use ice fang."

"Spin and use iron tail." Pikachu spun over the ice fang and the iron tail connected.

"Nice move, Ash," said Ted. "Poison Jab."

"Quick attack, Pikachu." The move connected, knocking Drapion over. Drapion got up.

"Dark pulse." The move shot straight at Pikachu.

"Let's finish it with volt tackle." Pikachu shot right through the dark pulse and hit Drapion. However, Drapion was still standing, and both pokemon were hurting.

"The next move could decide the battle," said Morgan.

"Could be," said Alex.

"X-Scissor, Drapion."

"Quick tail, Pikachu."

"What the?" shouted Ted as Pikachu dodged the X-Scissor and hit Drapion on the head.

"Drapion is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. The match goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"We did," shouted Ash, as Pikachu jumped into his arms. Ted walked over with Drapion.

"Excellent battle, Ash. It has been a long time since I have had a battle like this," he added nodding his head toward the approaching Alex. "As proof of your victory at this gym," he pulled out a badge case. "I give you the Swamp Badge."

"Thank you, Ted."  
"Good luck. It was nice seeing you again, Alex."

"Same to you, Ted."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash won his first badge. Alex mad quick work of Paul. Ash's tough gym battle is only a taste of what is to come. "The road is set, the pieces are moving."

Preview: Ash, Alex and Morgan head to Tolentine City, the site of Ash's next gym battle.


	4. Chapter 4: The Long Road South

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

A/N. For those of you who are curious, as of right now, Team Rocket will not be making an appearance in this story. Sorry to the people who liked them.

Chapter 4

The Long Road South

"Time to get up," said Alex. It had been a day since they had left Gollen City. They had stopped for the night in Amanor Town. The next gym was in Tolentine, was two days south of Amanor Town. "We've got two good days walk to the next gym."

"Why so far?" asked Ash.

"I didn't build the cities," said Alex.

"It should be lovely," said Morgan. "Tolentine is a seaside town. It is the second biggest city in Glora."

"What's the first?"

"Erotane," said Alex.

"Isn't that where my first opponent at the tournament was from?"

"Good job paying attention," said Alex. "I completely forgot about that." They left the pokemon center and headed south out of town.

They stopped after about three hours. "I can't take another step," said Ash. "Without eating."

"Same here," said Morgan.

"Then get the fire going," said Alex. She took off her backpack and pulled out the stuff for lunch.

They let out their pokemon, who played around while lunch was being prepared. "This is great," said Ash, taking a sip of the soup. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My husband," said Alex. "When we went through this region, when I was just starting, he did all the cooking."

"Reminds me of Brock's cooking." They finished and then continued on their way. It was getting dark, when they stopped for the day.

"Were making goodtime," said Alex. "Unless something happens between now and then, we should be there late tomorrow afternoon."

"What does the gym leader use?" asked Ash.

"Not this time, Ash," said Alex. "The gym leader is actually one of my best friends. Kayla and I go way back."

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Morgan. She headed to her sleeping bag.

"I think it is best we do the same," said Alex. "We have a long walk tomorrow." Alex and Ash climbed into their sleeping bags and went to bed.

Ash was woke up the next morning to the strangest sound. It sounded like trees crunching. He sat up and looked around. Alex and Morgan were standing up looking around. "What is it?" asked Ash, standing up.

"No idea," said Morgan. Just as she finished speaking, a Sceptile walked through the trees. Following behind was a woman who looked to be in her mid to late sixties.

"Ah," she said, seeing the three some. She walked over. "Alex, it has been awhile."

"Yes it has," said Alex. "Morgan, Ash, this is Breanna. Breanna, this is my friend Ash and my sister Morgan."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Breanna.

"Same with you," said Ash. "That's a nice Sceptile."

"Thank you," replied Breanna.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" asked Alex.

"That sounds lovely." Alex cooked breakfast and they ate while sitting around the fire.

"So what brings you to these parts, Breanna?" asked Alex.

"Some training. Sceptile and I love this area. This forest is a wonderful place to train. Let me guess, Ash. You are taking the gym leader challenge."

"Exactly. I plan to beat the elite four. I've already won a badge."

"How was the battle with Drapion?"

"How did you know?" asked Morgan.

"I can tell that Ash is the type of trainer that Ted would use his Drapion against."

"My Pikachu took it out."

"Then you Pikachu must be really strong."

"I've had it ever since I became a trainer."

"How about a battle then?" asked Breanna. "After we finish breakfast of course," she added.

"Sounds great," said Ash. Ash finished quickly and then joined Breanna on the path.

"I think one on one should work."

"Fine with me," said Ash.

"I choose Sceptile," said Breanna.

"I'll go with Pikachu."

"Begin," said Alex, the acting judge.

"You may have the first move," said Breanna.

"Quick attack, Pikachu."  
"Dodge, Sceptile and use leaf blade." Leaf blade connected and sent Pikachu flying.

"Iron tail, Pikachu." The move connected, but Sceptile didn't even move with the blow.

"Slam, Sceptile." It connected and Pikachu was knocked flat. "Quick attack, Sceptile."

"Volt tackle, Pikachu." The move connected.

"Leaf blade, Sceptile." It connected sending Pikachu in the air.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu."

"Leaf storm, Sceptile." The leaf storm stopped the thunderbolt and hit Pikachu really hard. Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Come on Pikachu." Pikachu started to get up, but collapsed.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner. The match goes to Breanna." Breanna walked over.

"That was a good battle," said Breanna. "Your Pikachu is very strong."

"Thank you," said Ash.

"With a Pikachu like that, you have a very good shot at beating us, though it might be difficult."

"Beat who?" asked Morgan.

"The Elite Four," replied Alex.

"You're one of the Elite Four?" asked a surprised Ash.

"Yes," said Breanna. "I specialize in grass pokemon."

"Who are the others?"

"We do not usually share this info with others. Each of us has the right, if he or she chooses. Our matches are only rarely televised."

"Why?" asked Morgan.

"Because," said Alex. "Think about it. If trainers do not know who they will be facing, it makes them have to prove themselves even more to beat the Elite Four."

"Good point," said Ash.

"I will say this, though," said Breanna. Each of us, including the champion are probably some of the toughest trainers you will ever face. I just gave you a taste of what is to come, if you face us. You did well, but you are far from ready to take us on. Now, I must be going. I people to visit and more training to do. Good luck at your next gym, Ash."

"Thank you," said Ash. Breanna head north along the road.

"We better get going. With the time this took, it will be pretty late by the time we reach Tolentine City. If know Kayla, the earliest battle with be between 10 and 11 AM. She does love to sleep in."

They got on the path and continued headed south. They stopped for a quick lunch before getting back on the road. "Breanna sure seemed nice," said Ash.

"She is the oldest of the Glora Elite Four."

"Was she a gym leader, before they changed Glora?" asked Morgan.

"No," replied Alex. "Nor was she a part of any Elite Four. She has just trained real well. She is well respected by most trainers. Being a good trainer is in her blood. I believe you've met her son, Ash."

"Really?" asked Ash. "Who?"

"Lance."

"She's Lance's mother? As in Lance, the Dragon Master?"

"Yeah," replied Alex. "She is also a distant realtion of my husband."

It was nearly 9:30 when they reached Tolentine City. They headed straight for the Pokemon Center and got two rooms. All three of them crashed upon arriving in their rooms.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So they reached the site of the next gym, met one of the Elite Four, and learned some family history. As I said last chapter, I know the gym leaders, and I know the Elite Four. 2 of the other three you will meet before Ash participates in the tournament to decide who faces them. You just won't know it. Note: Alex is not one of the Elite Four.

Preview: Ash goes for his second badge.


	5. Chapter 5: Power to the Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only my OC's and my ideas.

A/N. I had some make a comment about no new pokemon. The reason that is true, is I do not want to take the time to come up with a new Pokedex, moves and pokemon. It is too complicated. If the fifth generation(I've heard rumors about it) were out, I would use them. Sadly, it is not. Though I did hear a rumor about a possible bug/electric pokemon. Once again, they are only rumors, and no I did not start them.

Chapter 5

Power to the Pokemon

Ash woke up in his room at the Pokemon Center. Pikachu jumped in surprise, as he had been sleeping. "Ready for our gym battle, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pikachu," replied his friend. He got dressed and headed out to the concourse. Alex and Morgan were already waiting there for him.

"How about some breakfast before the gym battle?" said Alex.

"Sounds good," said Morgan and Ash in unison.

"Well, let's go. I know a good resturant by the gym." They headed out and Alex led the way. They stopped at a small resturant which was across the street from the gym. The resturant, which was called, The Lucky Clamperl, was located right on the beach. They got a table for three and were led to a small booth.

"Well, I know what I want," said Alex.

"So do I," said Morgan.

"Have you two been here before?" asked Ash.

"A few years ago," Alex said. "It is one of the best resturants this side of the Alomi Mountains."

"The what?" asked Ash.

"The Alomi Mountains," said Alex. It is a mountain range that basically divides Glora in half."

"Will we ever have to climb them?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said Alex. "Our route will take us that way." They ordered their meal and continued talking. When the food arrived, they ate quickly, Ash going the fastest. "Slow down, Ash. Your food won't run away." Morgan laughed.

"I just want to get to the gym. Are you going to tell me what I'll be facing?"

"No," said Alex. "I will tell you the badge you'll be trying to earn, though. It is the Power Badge." They finished up and Alex paid the bill.

"You guys head to the gym," said Ash. "I need to go take care of something really quickly." Ash headed away from the gym, while Alex and Morgan headed toward the door. The door to the gym was already open, so they headed in.

"This way," said Alex. Alex and Morgan followed the hallway and eventually found themselves at the battlefield. The field was flat, with patches of grass, here and there.

"Can I help you?" said a female voice. Alex and Morgan turned.

"Hello, Kayla," said Alex.

"Alex," shouted Kayla. The two of them hugged.

"I believe you know my sister Morgan," said Alex.

"It has been awhile," said Kayla. "You've grown so much."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you here?" asked Kayla. "Don't tell me Morgan is here to challenge me."

"No," said Alex. "We have a friend who is here. He went to go do something, and should be here any moment." Just as she finished, Ash walked through the door. "Kayla, may I present your challenger, Ash from Pallet Town. Ash, this is Kayla, the Tolentine City Gym Leader."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Ash.

"Same to you," replied Kayla. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready."

"Well then, let's get started. Alex, my judge is sick today, would you mind?"

"Not at all," replied Alex. "This Tolentine City Gym battle is about to begin. Introducing first, the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town. Now introducing the Tolentine City Gym Leader, Kayla. This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. The battle will be over when one trainer loses all three pokemon." (A/N. All Glora gym battles are 3 on 3. At least since they've changed to the new rules) "Also, during the match, only the challenger may substitute pokemon."

"Go, Persian," said Kayla.

"Normal type," said Ash. "Go, Infernape."

"So that is what Ash went back for?" said Alex. "Begin."

"Persian use fury swipes."

"Dodge Infernape and use close combat."

"Dodge Persian and use dark slash." Dark slash hit, but Infernape looked undamaged.

"Flamethrower, Infernape."

"Dodge, Persian and use power gem." Power gem hit and Infernape looked hurt, but not badly.

"Flare blitz, Infernape."

"Dodge Persian and use night slash."

'"Dodge Infernape and use close combat." It connected. "Use flare blitz."

"Aerial ace, Persian."

"What?" shouted everyone but Alex. The two pokemon collided but Infernape took the worst of it.

"Return, Infernape. Ready, Pikachu."

"Pika."

"Begin."

"Persian use night slash."

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu." The move connected. Persian finally was showing signs of being hurt. "Iron tail."

"Dodge, Persian and use fury swipes."

"Quick attack, Pikachu." The move connected.

"Night slash, Persian."

"Volt tackle." Pikachu hit Persian in the head.

"Persian is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Great job, Persian. Go, Slaking."

"Begin," said Alex.

"Pikachu use quick attack."

"Dodge Slaking. Use crush claw." The move connected.

"Iron tail, Pikachu." The move connected on Slaking's head.

"Yawn, Slaking." It worked.

"Pikachu use volt tackle." The move connected and then Pikachu fell asleep.

"Focus Punch, Slaking."

"Wake up, Pikachu." Focus punch connected.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Slaking is the winner." Ash ran to pick up Pikachu.

"You okay, buddy."

"Pika." He walked over to Morgan.

"Get some rest. Go, Charizard."

"Begin."

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Dodge Slaking and use crush claw." Crush Claw connected.

"Sesmic Toss, Charizard." Charizard picked up Slaking and threw him to the ground.

"Water pulse, Slaking."

"Not good," said Ash. "Dodge it, Charizard." The water pulse came too quickly and hit Charizard. "Blast burn, Charizard." The move connected.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Good job, Slaking. Get a good long rest. You ready Ash. This next pokemon is one of my favorties, and by far my most powerful."

"What is it?" asked Morgan.

"Watch and see. I know what it is, and Ash is in for a real challenge."

"Go, Snorlax." Out came the big fat pokemon.

"This should be fun," said Ash.

"Begin."

"Charizard…"

"Body slam, Snorlax." The move connected. Snorlax hit with such force that when Charizard hit the ground, it created a small crator in the middle of the battle field. "Finish it with Giga Impact." The move connected.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Snorlax is the winner."

"Great job, Charizard. Come on back, Infernape."

"Begin."

"Snorlax should be stalled from the giga impact. Close combat, Infernape." It connected, but Snorlax seemed unfazed.

"Body slam, Snorlax."

"Dodge, Infernape and use flare blitz."

"Psychic, Snorlax." Infernape stopped in midattack. "Throw Infernape to the ground." Infernape hit the ground with a lot of force. "Body slam."

"Get up Infernape and dodge." It got up and Snorlax hit the ground hard increasing the size of the crator. "Close combat again." The move connected, causing Snorlax to go flying.

"Rest, Snorlax."

"Not good," said Ash. "Flare blitz, Infernape." The move connected. "Close combat." It connected. "Flamethrower."

"Time is up, Ash," said Kayla as Snorlax woke up. "Giga Impact, Snorlax." The move connected causing a larger crator still, and dust to fly up. When the dust clear, Snorlax was stading over Infernape. To everyone's surprise, Infernape was still standing. Infernape's blaze kicked in.

"It's too risky to use flare blitz. It might knock out Infernape. Close combat." The move connected sending Snorlax flying. "Finish it with a full power flamethrower." Infernape shot fire, but it wasn't flamethrower. "Fire blast?" said a shocked Ash as the five pointed flame flew at the flying Snorlax. Fire blast connected. Snorlax hit the ground, but got up. "Not good," said Ash.

"Re.." Before Kayla could finish, Snorlax fell forward. In the process, it caused the ground to shake a bit.

"Snorlax is unable to battle," said Alex. "Infernape is the winner. The match goes to the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town."

"Great job, Snorlax. Return." Kayla walked over to Ash and Infernape. "You and your pokemon fought very well. To that I am greatful. As proof of your victory over me, here is the Power Badge."

"Thank you."

"Kayla, when does the next boat leave?"

"Not until five o'clock," said Kayla.

"Boat?" asked Ash.

"Your next gym battle is on Cantaberry Island," said Kayla. "You are welcome to stay here until you have to board the boat. I could really use some help cleaning up the battlefield."

"I think it is the least we can do," said Morgan.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash won his second badge. I will explain in my author's notes chapter(which is next) a little about the battle, including a little about the moves Kayla's pokemon used.

Preview: Author's Notes.


	6. Author's Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Author's Notes

Various Things About the Story

What is with the moves that some of the gym leader's pokemon are using?

Think about what pokemon Ash is using, when they are being used. It isn't that hard. I say no more about why those moves. I will tell you this. Every single move that a Gym Leader's Pokemon uses, it can learn. So yes, Persian can learn Aerial Ace.

How much of the Glora Region is made up?

All of it. With the exception of pokemon, and non OC's, though most of them are.

Is this my only Pokemon fanfic?

No. The other two are prequels to this. The first one Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon Master, takes place right before this. Alex hosts a tournament and Ash is invited. The other is Start of a Legend, which tells of Alex's journeys as a young trainer and how she earned her title.

Am I winging it?

Most of it. The side stories, yes. The gym leaders and their pokemon, I have already chosen them. I have also set up the Elite 4, so if Ash makes it that far(undecided at this point) I know what he will face.

Why a new region?

I created the Glora Region about a year ago. I had originally written; but not published Alex's story. However, it did not comply with the current storyline, as it took place 20 years after Ash's journey began, and Glora Region was just a regular region.

May we use the Glora Region in our stories?

I have thought about it. The answer is yes. However, you must ask my permission before you begin. I can give you the legistics of things. Also, you need to give me credit in your story, as this is my creation. I will have specific guidelines for you to follow. Depending on when you send the trainer through, I may give you some freedom on gym leaders. So, please ask if you are going to use. If you ask, odds are I will allow you to use it. But if you use it and do not ask, then the answer will be NO!

Preview: The trio take the boat to Cantaberry Island.


	7. Chapter 6: To Cantaberry

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 6

To Cantaberry

"Last call for the day's boat to Cantaberry Island," shouted the deckhand.

"Hold up," shouted Alex. Alex, Ash and Morgan sprinted to the gangplank.

"Tickets," he said. Alex handed him the tickets. "Enjoy your trip." They got up on the boat, the SS Topoi, and made their way to their rooms. Just like the previous nights of their trips, Alex and Morgan would be sharing a room.

After they unpacked, they decided to explore the ship. As they were walking along the port side deck, Ash ran into someone, literally. "Sorry," said Ash.

"It's okay," said the girl. "I guess I need to be a little more careful. I'm Olivia by the way."

"Ash. These are my friends Alex and Morgan."

"Pleasure to meet you. What brings you this way?"  
"We're headed for the Cantaberry Island Gym. What about you?"

"I'm on my way home," replied Olivia. "I've got seven of the eight badges already."

"That's amazing," said Morgan.

"Yeah," replied Olivia. "I faced the eighth gym leader, but got wiped out. I've come home for a little training before heading back to the final gym."

"Well, good luck," said Alex.

"It was nice meeting you," said Ash.

"Same with you," said Olivia.

"The eighth gym leader must be tough."

"They all are," said Alex. "The final gym is definitely the toughest."

"What's he use?" asked Ash.

"First of all, the gym leader is a girl. Second of all, I'm not going to tell you that one."

"What about the next gym?"

"Don't feel like it."

"I thought you were going to tell me the gym leader's types? You lied."

"No I didn't. I said that I would choose whether or not to tell you. I think that I shall not reveal anymore. Not knowing what is ahead is the best way to test a trainer."

"Fine," said Ash, sincing defeat. "I just can't wait to get to my next gym battle."

"Well, you better get ready. It will be anything but easy."

"I'm starving," said Morgan. "Let's head to the dining room."

"Okay," said Alex. They made their way to the dining room and got a small table. The food was delicous.

"I'm stuffed," said Ash, after finishing.

"The boats that run in Glora are known for their food," said Alex. She looked at her watch. "It is nearly 7 o'clock. What do you guys want to do?"

"I'm going back to the room to relax," said Morgan.

"I'm going to explore some more," said Ash.

"I'm going to go to the library and get a book. I haven't really read one in awhile." The three of them headed off in different directions.

The Next Morning…

"Please wait until the gangplank has been lowered and the green light is given before leaving the boat," said the captain, over the loud speaker. The trio were waiting at the rail to get off the boat. Eventually, they were able to get off, and they joined the crowd getting off the boat.

"Let's get to the gym," said Ash. As they entered the main part of town, banners could be seen hanging between buildings.

"Cantaberry Autumn Festival, Today," read one of the signs.

"Awesome," said Morgan. "I've always wanted to come here for this."

"So have I," said Alex.

"What is the Autumn Festival?" asked Ash.

"It is a day long celebration," said Alex. "They have all sorts of activities and prizes you can win. Almost every shop closes down for the day. Cantaberry is known for this festival. People come from all around just to come to this."

"Well, I want a gym battle," said Ash.

"Not today," said Alex. "I know for a fact that the gym is closed on this day. It won't do you any good. Your gym battle will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fine." They followed the signs to the park in the middle of the Island. There were at least 200 hundred people there. The three of them walked around, occasionally buying things.

"Look," said Morgan, pointing to the sign. "The Egg Hatchery is giving away Pokemon eggs to anyone who can beat the owner."

"That sounds great," said Ash. They went over and joined the short line. There were two people in front of them. Morgan was up front, because she saw the sign, followed by Ash and Alex. Eventually, it was Morgan's turn.

"This is a one on one pokemon battle," said the lady.

"Fine with me," said Morgan.

"Go, Meganium," said the owner.

"Go, Swellow," said Morgan.

"Begin."

"Swellow use quick attack."

"Dodge Meganium and use razor leaf." Razor leaf connected.

"Aerial ace, Swellow." The move connected.

"Body slam, Meganium," said the owner.

"Double team, Swellow."

"You want to play that way. Razor leaf." All of the images of Swellow disappeared. "Finish it with solar beam."

"Quick ace," said Morgan. Alex smiled. The move connected and Meganium was knocked out.

"Here is your egg," said the lady. Morgan left the area and joined Alex outside as Ash went in. "Same rules."

"Fine with me," said Ash.

"Go, Houndoom," said the owner.

"Go, Wartortle," said Ash.

"Begin."

"Wartortle use rapid spin."

"Flamethrower, Houndoom." The flamethrower slowed Wartortle a bit, but rapid spin connected.

"Hydro pump," said Ash. The move connected.

"Dark pulse." It hit and Wartortle was hurting. Wartortle's Torrent kicked in. "Flamethrower."

"Hydro pump." Hydro pump pushed the flamethrower back and hit Houndoom. Houndoom was really hurting. "Finish it with brine."

"So Ash taught Wartortle, Brine," said Alex.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Wartortle wins." The lady handed Ash an egg. "Next."

"Hello, Ryan," said Alex, as she stepped in.

"Alex Anderson. I was wondering if you would show up."

"They know each other?" asked Ash.

"Ryan is Alex's father-in-law."

"This should be interesting," said Ash.

"Go, Glaceon."

"Let's go Rhyperior," said Alex. A large crowd was gathering around the fenced in battlefield."

"Begin."

"Glaceon use blizzard."

"Dodge Rhyperior and use earthquake." The move connected.

"Iron tail, Glaceon."

"Dodge, Rhyperior. Use megahorn." The move hit. "Let's finish it with rock wrecker." The move hit and Glaceon went flying.

"Glaceon is unable to battle. Here is your egg, Alex."

"Thank you, Mrs Anderson." Alex left the area and joined Ash and Morgan. "Three eggs. Now the wait begins."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So they arrived on Cantaberry Island. They each won a pokemon egg from Alex's father-in-law. The reason for this, was the chapter was short, and I needed something to fill in. By doing this, it takes away something from another part of the story(Nothing big). I'm fine with it.

Preview: Ash goes for his third gym badge.


	8. Chapter 7: Expect the Unexspector

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 7

Expect the Unexspector

"Ash, wake up," Alex said banging on his door.

"I'm up," said Ash, in a sleepy voice.

"Well, hurry up." Alex headed to the main area of the pokemon center, where Morgan was eating breakfast. Eventually, Ash joined them. Ash ate his meal quickly and they headed to the gym.

"This place is huge," said Ash, as they arrived. The building itself took up two city blocks. Ash knocked on the door. A little viewing plate moved on the door.

"Can I help you?" asked a male voice.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"He is not here right now. He should be back shortly. Do come in." The door opened and the three of them walked in. The male voice belonged to a boy that looked to be the same age as Morgan. "My name is Eric. My dad, Nick, ran out to get some groceries. If you would follow me, I'll show you to the battlefield."

"So is Nick the gym leader?" asked Morgan.

"Yep," replied Eric. "He divides his time between running the gym and raising my brothers, sister and myself."

"What happened to your mom?" asked Ash.

"She drowned during one day while she was out boating."

"I'm sorry." They arrived at the battlefield. There were several children moving around. Eric appeared to be the oldest.

"Kids, I'm home," said an adult male voice.

"Daddy," shouted most of the kids. A tall man walked into the gym. Nick wasn't much older than Alex.

"Well, hello," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"I am Nick, the Cantaberry Island Gym Leader."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"Hello, Nick," said Alex.

"Alex Anderson," said Nick. "It has been too long."

"Not long enough," said Alex.

"Did you two date or something?" asked Ash.

"He asked me out, but that was when I was dating my husband."

"Aaron was a good choice," said Nick. "I'm happy with my life."

"That's nice to hear," said Alex.

"So what do you say we get this battle started," said Nick.

"Fine with me," said Ash. The two of them took their places, and Eric went to the judge's spot.

"This Cantaberry Island Gym Battle is about to begin. Introducing first, the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town. His opponent, the Cantaberry Gym Leader, Nick. This will be a 3 on 3 battle. The match will be over when one trainer loses all of his pokemon. Also, during the match, only the challenger may substitute pokemon."

"Go, Froslass," said Nick.

"Ghost and Ice, huh?" said Ash.

"Go, Charizard."

"Begin."

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Ice shard, Froslass." Ice shard connected. "Blizzard."

"Dodge Charizard and use flare blitz." The move connected, but Froslass seemed unfazed.

"Froslass use ominous wind."

"Dodge Charizard and use steel wing." The move connected.

"Blizzard, Froslass." Blizzard connected and did enough to freeze the tip of Charizard's right wing.

"Steel wing, Charizard." The move connected and the ice shattered on Froslass.

"Smart move, Ash. Using one of my attacks against me. Froslass use ice shard." The move connected.

"Flare Blitz, Charizard." It connected and Froslass was finally showing signs of hurt.

"Shock wave, Froslass." The move connected. "Ominous wind."

"Dodge Charizard and use blast burn." The move connected.

"Froslass is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Good job, Froslass. You fought well. Well, Ash you are definitely a worthy opponent. Not many people can take down my Froslass without having at least one of their pokemon faint."

"Thanks."

"Go, Gengar."

"Begin."

"Gengar use shadow ball."

"Dodge, Charizard and use blast burn." Blast burn connected.

"Hypnosis, Gengar." It worked and Charizard fell asleep. "Nightmare." Charizard became uneasy. "Shadow ball." The move connected and Charizard went flying.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner."

"Good job, Charizard," said Ash. "Go Staraptor."

"Begin."

"Gengar use hypnosis."

"Quick ace, Staraptor." Staraptor hit.

"Focus punch, Gengar."

"Brave bird." The move connected, but Gengar was still standing.

"Hypnosis." Staraptor fell asleep.

"Focus punch." It connected. "Nightmare." Staraptor became uneasy. "Finish it with focus punch."

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner."

"Nice job, Staraptor."

"Ash is in trouble," said Morgan.

"He's been through worse. If I know him, he'll find a way to get through this."

"Go, Pikachu."

"Begin."

"Shadow ball, Gengar."

"Quick tail, Pikachu." It connected knocking Gengar down. It finally seemed that Gengar was hurting.

"Gengar use hypnosis."

"Quick tail again, Pikachu." Pikachu avoided Gengar's gaze.

"Shadow ball," said Nick, when Pikachu was in front of Gengar. It hit and Pikachu went flying.

"There has got to be a way," said Ash.

"Focus punch."

"Quick tail," said Ash.

"Not this again," said Nick. "Shadow ball." The focus punch was dissolved and Gengar sent the shadow ball. Shadow ball connected. "Full power shadow ball."

"That's it," said Ash. "Pikachu use iron tail on the shadow ball." Pikachu did and sent the shadow ball back at Gengar and it hit.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Great job, Gengar. I'm impressed Ash. I didn't see that one coming. This battle ends now. Go, Dusknoir."

"This should be fun," said Alex.

"Why?" asked Morgan.

"I fought Nick when Dusknoir was a Dusclops, and I still nearly lost."

"You're right," said Morgan. "This should be fun."

"Begin."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt."

"Shadow sneak, Dusknoir." The move connected.

"Alright, give it a volt tackle." Pikachu charged but Dusknoir just stood there.

"Focus blast," Nick said when Pikachu was a foot away. The move connected and Pikachu went flying. Pikachu got up, but the effects of the focus blast were showing. "There is nothing wrong with quiting. You have fought bravely, Ash. I commend you for that."

"We aren't done," said Ash.

"Quick attack, Pikachu."

"Let it go," said Nick. Pikachu went right through Dusknoir.

"Yes," said Ash.

"Now use volt tackle." Pikachu seemingly stopped on a dime and hit Dusknoir from behind.

"Nice move, Ash. Dusknoir use shadow punch."

"Dodge Pikachu and use iron tail." Iron tail connected and Dusknoir hit the ground. Both pokemon were really showing signs of being hurt.

"This going down to the wire," said Morgan.

"All the good battles do," said Alex.

"Volt tackle, Pikachu."

"Let it hit," said Nick. Volt tackle connected. Dusknoir was still standing.

"Pay…" He never finished as Dusknoir collapsed.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. The battle goes to the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town.

"We did it," shouted Ash, as Pikachu jumped in his arms. Nick and Dusknoir walked over.

"Great battle, Ash," said Nick.

"Thank you, Nick."

"As proof of your victory over me, here is the Spector Badge." He handed Ash a purple badge.

"Thank you."

"As for your next gym, it is in Alewat City."

"I know," said Ash. "Alex told me."

"Yes, but did she tell you the interesting thing about Alewat City?"  
"What interesting thing?" asked Ash.

"Alex," said Nick.

"I was waiting until he beat you," she replied, when she and Morgan joined them.

"Alewat City," said Morgan, "is in an underwater cave. We'll have to take a submarine from the boat that goes that way to get there."

"Sounds like fun," said Ash.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash won a close battle to get his third gym badge. He also learned the interesting fact about the location of his next gym battle. If Nick was this hard, is Ash ready for the other 5 gym leaders. Read and find out.

Preview: The trio head to Alewat City.


	9. Chapter 8: Alewat Here we Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 8

Alewat Here We Come

"Great battle Ash," said Alex.

"Thanks." They headed out of the gym and headed to the harbor to get tickets.

"I need three tickets of Alewat City," said Alex. She paid the money.

"The boat begins loading in an hour."

"Then let's go shopping," said Morgan.

"Okay," said Alex. They headed back into town and looked at various stores. After getting a few souviners, they headed back to the harbor where they waited to board the boat.

Eventually, they were able to get on board and they made their way to their cabins. They then headed to the dining hall for dinner. The dining hall was rather crowded. Once they filled their plates, it was buffet, they found a small table. "What do you think of the food, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika."

"I talked to one of the stewards," said Morgan. "The submarine leaves at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"That's good to know," said Ash. Alex was first to finish.

"I'm going down to the lower deck. They have a few rooms for pokemon battling. You just go down and find someone to battle."

"What about damage to the ship?" asked Ash.

"The walls in the room are specially fortified to take the damage."

"Sounds like fun," said Morgan.

"Let's go." The three of them headed to the lower decks. The rooms had small groups of people.

"Any challengers?" asked a girl. "Come on, or are you all two weak. None of you can beat me, so why bother?"

"What's with her?" Alex asked someone.

"Nobody has been able to beat her. She's got really strong pokemon."

"If there is one thing, I cannot stand," said Alex, "it's cockiness. I accept."

"Very well," she said. "Go Empoleon."

"Go, Rhyperior," said Alex.

"Is she crazy?" asked the girl, Morgan talked to earlier. "Rhyperior is at double the disadvantage to Empoleon."

"You don't know my sister. She loves it when the odds are stacked against her."

"Begin," said a little robot.

"Make the first move," said the girl.

"Don't mind if I do," said Alex. "Rhyperior use megahorn."

"Aqua jet, Empoleon."

"Dodge, Rhyperior and use earthquake." Earthquake connected. All the bystanders were a little shaken.

"Flash cannon, Empoleon."

"Dodge Rhyperior and use mega horn." The move connected. Empoleon went flying.

"Empoleon use hydro pump." The move connected, but Rhyperior was unfazed. "What? That should have taken out your pokemon."

"Cockiness will get you nowhere. Finish it with rock wrecker." The move connected.

"Empoleon is unable to battle," said the robot. "Rhyperior is the winner." Alex turned to leave.

"Wait a second, I don't lose. I never lose. You cheated." Alex turned around.

"You are so arrogant that you cannot see your own weakness. I did not cheat. I just proved that anyone can be beat."

"I want a rematch."

"What for. All it will do is prove what I just said. No thanks, I'm out of here." Alex left the room. The girl was in shock.

"That's different," said Ash.

"That is typical Alex," said Morgan. "If you knew my sister like I do, you would know that. She hates people who are arrogant and cocky."

"Why?" asked Ash.

"She has figured that part of her part in life is to show people that nobody is perfect. As she said, anyone can be beat."

"Alex hasn't been beat in awhile," said Ash.

"That may be true, but she has been beat. Alex does what works best for her style."

"Which is what?" asked Ash.

"Shoot from the hip. Yeah, she'll take the time to figure out combinations, but she usually doesn't go further than that."

"I don't get it."

"She doesn't go with her best or even strongest pokemon. I mean, I've seen here take down a Tyranitar with a Squirtle before. If you ever have to face her again, good luck. You have to have a good idea of what to do, to beat her. She may shoot from the hip, but her strategies always seem to pay off."

"We better go find her," said Ash.

"Yeah," said Morgan. They left and found Alex on the deck. "Nice battle."

"Thanks."

"Did you really have to go that hard on her?"

"She needed to learn a lesson," said Alex.

"You could have lighten up a bit, though."

"As long as I got through to her, I will have no regrets. I'm going to bed." She headed to the room. Eventually, Morgan joined her.

"Alex, you asleep?"

"No."

"What do you think Ash's chances are at the next gym?"

"60/40 in favor of the gym leader. She is an amazing gym leader. She really knows her stuff. Ash is in for a real tough battle."

"It should be fun to watch."

"Yeah. Night."

"Good night, Alex."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So you learned a bit more about Alex. They're on their way to the next gym, and Ash's odds.

Preview: Ash takes on the Alewat City Gym Leader.


	10. Chapter 9: Subterranean Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 9

Subterranean Battle

"All those going to Alewat City, please make your way to the lower deck. The submarine will be leaving in twenty minutes."

"You ready, Ash?" asked Alex as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What about you Pikachu?" asked Morgan.

"Pika." The reached the submarine and got on board. It wasn't a big submarine, but nor was it small. The three of them took seats next to each other, near a window. All three of them had their eggs on their laps.

"I can't wait till it hatches," said Morgan.

"Waiting is half the fun," said Alex. "I raised all seven of my Eevee's from eggs."

"Now that is a feat," said Ash.

A voice came on the overhead, "While the submarine is in motion, please remain seated. We should arrive in Alewat City in about twenty minutes. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy your trip." The submarine unlocked from the boat and dropped a bit. The three of them looked out their window. They could see several pokemon swimming around.

"There are so many pokemon," said Ash.

"It's so beautiful," said Morgan.

"This is one of my favorite parts of going to Alewat." They sat and watched as the submarine made its way to the cavern. They eventually went into it, and the submarine began to rise. Within two minutes, the submarine was above water and docked. The hatch above opened.

"Okay," said the woman on the outside. "Carefully one at a time, you may come on out." The three of them undid their seatbelts and waited patiently. They eventually got out and got on the dock. They made their way downtown.

"This place is huge," said Ash.

"I had the same thought when I first came here," said Alex. They walked down a few streets, before arriving at the gym. "This is it," said Alex. "The Alewat City Gym." They walked up to the door, and they opened as they drew near. The three of them walked in to find themselves in a battlefield arena.

"Wow," said Morgan.

"Hello," said Alex. "Is anyone here?"

"Be right there," said a male voice. A few minutes later, a man about Alex's age walked out. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader," said Ash.

"Very good," said the man. "My name is James."

"Are you the gym leader?" asked Morgan.

"Heavens no," said James. "My grandmother, Lisa, is the gym leader. I am the judge of this gym."

"Where she?"

"Even in her old age, she loves to shop. She left about an hour ago."

"Doesn't surprise me," said Alex. "Alewat is said to have the best stores in Glora."

"Alex Anderson," said James.

"Hello, James. It has been too long."

"You two know each other?" asked Ash.

"James is one of my good friends and rivals. Though he has yet to beat me."

"You've got legendary pokemon," said James.

"You know as well as I do, that I never used my legendaries in our battles."

"I guess your right."

"What's all the racket?" said a female voice. Onto the battlefield, walked an elderly lady.

"Grandma, this is Ash. He is here to challenge you to a gym battle."

"Wonderful. It has been over a week since I had a battle. This should be fun."

"Hello, Lisa," said Alex.

"Well, hello, Alex," said Lisa. "It is wonderful to see you. Now if you excuse me, I have a battle."

"This Alewat City Gym battle is about to begin," said James, once both trainers were in posistion. Introducing first, the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town. Now introducing, the Alewat City Gym Leader, Lisa. This battle will be 3 on 3. The match will be over when one trainer loses both pokemon. Also, during the match, only the challenger may substitute pokemon."

"Okay, Ash," said Lisa. "Go, Gliscor."

"Okay," said Ash. "Go Wartortle."

"Begin."

"Rapid spin, Wartortle."

"Quick attack, Gliscor." The move connected.

"Hydro pump, Wartortle." It hit and Gliscor went flying.

"Aerial Ace, Gliscor."

"Dodge and use rapid spin." The move connected.

"Earthquake, Gliscor." It hit, the move, causing the hole field, including the stands to shake. "Aerial ace."

"Dodge and use skull bash." The move hit.

"Brick break, Gliscor." The move connected and Wartortle was hurting. "Aerial ace."

"Rapid spin, Wartortle." The move connected. Now both pokemon were showing signs of hurting. "Hydro pump."

"Dodge, Gliscor and use brick break." Brick break connected.

"Rapid spin, Wartortle." It connected, causing Gliscor to go flying into a wall. "Finish it with hydro pump."

"Earthquake." Both moves hit at the same time.

"Gliscor and Wartortle are unable to battle."

"Good job, my friend," said Lisa. "You fought well."

"Great job, Wartortle."

"Go, Hippowdon."

"Go, Torterra," said Ash.

"Begin."

"Torterra use earthquake."

"Jump into the air, Hippowdon." The huge pokemon did. "Use double edge." The move connected.

"I hope Ash knows what he's doing," said Alex.

"Oh, he does," said Morgan.

"Something tells me that you know something I don't."

"Maybe."

"You know, secrets don't make friends." (A/N. One of my favorite things to say)

"Just watch."

"Torterra use crunch." The move connected. "Throw Hippowdon." It took a bit, but Torterra managed it. "Use leaf storm." The move connected.

"Nice combo," said Lisa. "But it's not good enough. Hippowdon use crunch." Hippowdon bite Torterra. "Now it is your turn, toss Torterra." Hippowdon had no trouble. "Fire fang." The move connected. "Everyone has their own combos," said Lisa.

"Earthquake, Torterra," said Ash, once Torterra landed. The move connected.

"Sand tomb, Hippowdon." Torterra was trapped. "Finish it with double edge."

"Come on, Torterra, break out." Hippowdon was getting closer, but Torterra was still stuck there. Hippowdon was almost on top of Torterra. "That's it," said Ash. "Torterra use wood hammer." It connected.

"Clever Ash," said Alex. Hippowdon went flying.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner."

"Good move, Ash," said Lisa. "You caught me off guard. Something that won't happen again." She returned Hippowdon. "Now the fun really begins. Go, Flygon."

"This should be fun," said Ash.

"Begin."

"Torterra use crunch."

"Dragon pulse, Flygon." It connected and Torterra went flying.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Flygon is the winner."

"Great job, Torterra, you fought well. I think it is time for a battle of power," said Ash. "Come on out, Charizard."

"This should be fun," said Lisa.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash has begun his fourth gym battle and each trainer is down to their final pokemon. Who will come out on top? Be ready for anything. There will be surprises around almost every corner.

Preview: Flygon vs Charizard. Then rematch or journey to next gym. You'll have to read and find out. Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 10: Quake This Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 10

Quake this Town

"Begin."

"Flygon use faint attack."

"Dodge, Charizard and use steel wing." The move connected, knocking Flygon down. Flygon got back up, unfazed by the attack.

"Flygon use dragon pulse."

"Flare blitz, Charizard." The move hit, driving right through the dragon pulse.

"That is one powerful Charizard," said Lisa.

"Thank you."  
"Flygon use faint attack." The move hit.

"Blast burn, Charizard."

"Fire blast, Flygon." The two moves met in midair, and caused an explosion. Dirt filled the arena.

"Stay calm, Charizard."

"Faint attack, Flygon." Through the dirt, came Flygon and hit Charizard in the back side.

"Steel wing, Charizard." The move hit, but Flygon seemed unfazed still.

"Flygon use dragon pulse."

"Dodge, Charizard and use flare blitz." Charizard hit Flygon from the top. Flygon was finally showing that it was hurting, but so was Charizard.

"One mistake could decide this match," said Alex. "Ash needs to think before he moves, but that can be a problem."

"Why's that?" asked Morgan.

"Lisa is a brilliant tactician. All the Glora gym leaders are, but she is by far the best. She is able to think up a strategy on a moments notice."

"Like Ash," said Morgan.

"Nothing like Ash," said Alex. "She blows Ash out of the park in that aspect. Ash had better be ready for anything."

"Flygon use faint attack."

"Dodge, Charizard and use steel wing." The move connected, but Flygon was still standing.

"Fire blast, Flygon."

"That's it," said Ash. "Charizard use flare blitz." The two attack met midfield and caused another explosion. This time, both pokemon went flying. The dirt of the floor was up in the air. "Steel wing on the ground," said Ash. Charizard did causing rocks to fly up.

"Focus, Flygon," said Lisa. Through the dirt, a huge mass could be seen moving at Flygon. "Very clever, Ash, but it won't work. Flygon use faint attack." Flygon hit the mast as the dust settled. "What?" shouted Lisa upon seeing the mass was a rock.

"Charizard use blast burn." From below, Charizard attack. The move hit dead on.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

"We did it," said Ash. Charizard issued a puff of smoke from its mouth. Lisa and Flygon came over.

"That was an excellent battle," said Lisa. "The rock as a diversion was well planned."

"Thank you. To tell you the truth, it had dawned on me. That was a last minute idea."

"None the less, you and your pokemon put up a good battle. As proof of your victory over me at the Alewat City Gym, here is the Quake Badge. Carry it proudly."

"I will," said Ash.

"We better get going," said Alex. The submarine for the boat to Tenoi Town leaves in about thirty minutes."

"You better hurry then," said Lisa. "Good luck with your journey."

"Thanks," said Ash. They left the gym and made their way back to the docks. They got three tickets and then boarded the submarine. It wasn't as crowded as their ride to Alewat City.

Twenty minutes after they departed, they were on board the SS Teleron. Ash headed to the pokemon center and healed his pokemon, while Alex and Morgan went to their rooms.

They met up with Ash to head to the dining hall. As they sat down after getting food, Alex said, "We should be in Tenoi Town tomorrow morning. Then it's almost a two and half days walk to Ralop Town."

"Why so long?" asked Ash.

"Because Ralop is in the mountains," said Morgan.

"The side we are approaching Ralop from, you have to climb," said Alex. "The other side has a cable car."

"Why not go around?" asked Ash.

"It would probably add another week to the journey," said Alex.

"We could fly up," said Ash.

"The weather is too unpredictable. A snowstorm could hit us midflight, and we would be in trouble. The only way is to climb. It isn't that bad."

"I guess," said Ash.

The Next Morning...

Once they lowered the gangplank, they got off the boat. "I need to restock on supplies," said Alex. "Plus, we'll want some type of climbing gear."

They spent an hour looking for the items they needed and then headed north out of town. They walked most of the day. Shortly before dusk, they could see the Alomi Mountains.

"Shortly before midday tomorrow, we will begin climbing them," said Alex, once they stopped. She cooked dinner and then they went to bed. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

They continued on the road, after a quick breakfast. Around 10 o'clock, they reached the base of the mountain. A path that zig-zagged through the mountains was easily visible.

"This doesn't look to bad," said Ash.

"Trust, this part is easy." After a short break and a snack, they made their way up the mountain.

They walked for about half an hour before stopping. "This is exhausting," said Ash.

"It isn't that bad," said Alex.

"You've climbed this before," said Morgan.

"True," replied Alex.

"How much further?" asked Ash.

"Some time tomorrow afternoon. That's if we make it to where I intend us to get to. There is a large ledge about thirty miles, along the trail from here. We'll stop there tonight."

"Why there?" asked Morgan

"It is the safest place on this road. It is large enough to hold several tents, and most travelers, stay there before making the remaining climb up the mountain."

"How far from the ledge to Ralop?" asked Ash.

"Another twenty miles."

"So fifty left?" said Ash.

"Yeah," said Alex. "When we get there is going to be based on the weather. If there is a blizzard, we will stay on the ledge until it passes. These mountains are known to have some of the worst blizzards of any known mountain range."

"What if we don't make it to the ledge before the storm hits?" asked Morgan.

"Then we are in for a long night. Just hope we get there." They continued along the path, after their break. They stopped an hour and a half later for lunch. "We're making good time," said Alex. "We should be to the ledge before dusk."

"That's good to hear," said Ash.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So, Ash won his fourth badge, and they've began the climb to the next gym.

Preview: I'm skipping ahead to the ledge.


	12. Chapter 11: On the Ledge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 11

On the Ledge

"Here we are," said Alex. It was four in the afternoon and they had made it to the ledge. "Let's set up camp." They did so. Morgan and Ash set up the tents, while Alex got firewood. Once camp was set up and the fire going, they sat down on the ground.

"Let's just hope a blizzard doesn't hit," said Morgan.

"I hope so too," said Ash.

"Same here," said Alex. "My first trip up the mountain, when I was with Aaron, I encountered one."

"How bad was it?" asked Ash.

"Aaron had his Charizard out, and we were using his tail as a fire."

"Wow," said Morgan. "So Ash, do you think you're ready for the next gym?"

"I'm pretty sure," said Ash.

"You seem confident," said Alex. "Don't be too confident. You nearly lost the last gym battle. Every gym battle from here on out gets tougher and tougher. There is no such thing as an easy win in this region."

"Don't worry," said Ash. "I don't plan to underestimate the gym leader."

"That's good to hear," said Alex. As Ash finished speaking, the wind started to pick up.

"I don't like this," said Morgan.

"Neither do I," said Alex. The wind began to howl, and snow began to fly. "This is not good," Alex said almost shouting. "We need to find better shelter."

"Where?" asked Ash. "I'm not taking the hike up to Ralop."

"No," said Alex. "That would be too dangerous. We need to find a cave or something. Leave the fire. Get the rest." As she spoke, the tents went flying off into the air. "Let's move." All three of them ran as fast as they could. They ran for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes. In that time, the blizzard had really picked up and visibility was very limited. "Just follow my voice."

She continued to talk. "What's that ahead?" asked Morgan, managing to see something.

"I don't know. Let's head toward it." They walked toward something that seemed to be shining. It turned to be a small cottage. Alex knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened to reveal a man several years older than Alex.

"Get inside," he said. The three of them rushed in and ran toward the fire.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"You are very welcome. What were you doing out there, anyway?"

"Spending the night before going to Ralop Town," said Morgan, stuttering because of the cold.

"It picked up shortly after we had set up camp."

"Well, I'm glad you are safe. My name is Thomas. Welcome to my home."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"I'm Morgan, from Hallstin Town."

"I'm," started Alex.

"I know who you are Alex. I'm your husband's uncle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Alex. "Why do you live here? Isn't it kind of dangerous with the unpredictable weather."

"This house is more protected to the elements than it seems, Alex. Besides, I like it here. My pokemon and I can just relax and live in peace. Plus, this mountain provides for good training ground for my pokemon. You are welcome to stay here the night. I doubt the weather will last until the morning."

"Thank you, again," said Alex.

"So what brings you this way?" asked Thomas.

"I'm going to challenge the gym leader," said Ash.

"That sounds exciting," said Thomas. "How did you far against the first four?"

"How do you know how many I've faced?"

"Why don't you tell him, Alex?" said Thomas.

"In Glora," said Alex, "you have to follow a certain order. You can't just go face the last gym. You have to earn the other seven badges. Like the Ralop gym, you have to have the Swamp, Power, Spector and Quake badge to participate."

"That's different," said Ash.

"It works. So what about the tournament, when you earn all eight badges? How many trainers participate? There can't be that many, since they have to beat the Elite 4 of another region."

"You'd be surprised, Ash," said Thomas. "The Celebra City Tournament.'

"The what?" asked Ash.

"Celebra City is the home of the Elite 4," said Alex. "It is where they host the tournament. It is slightly smaller than the Indigo Plateau, but can host just as many without being too crowded."

"So how many at the the tournament? Can't be more than twenty."

"Usually over 100," said Alex.

"What?" commented Ash.

"The tournament isn't held every year, otherwise the tournament wouldn't have too many competitors. It is held once every five years."

"What do the Elite 4 do during the other years?" asked Ash.

"Train. Everyone of the Elite 4 has family they have to look after. So when they aren't training, they are with their families. I think you'll learn that there are more to these gym leaders and Elite 4 than meets the eye. Every single one of them are season vetrans, and have families of some kind. Most trainers respect gym leaders for their skills. These gym leaders are respected for their ability to balance their crazy schedule and how tough they are to beat."

"They must be good the way you talk about them," said Ash.

"They're the best," said Alex.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Morgan. Thomas had two small bedrooms. Alex and Morgan would share his extra bed and Ash would sleep in a spare sleeping bag. Morgan headed off to the room.

"I hope this storm passes soon," said Ash.

"It sounds like it's dying down," said Thomas.

"I don't hear anything," said Alex.

"Trained ears," said Thomas. "When you live on this mountain long enough, you learn to sense the changes of the weather. It should be gone by the morning. Now you two better get to bed. Especially if you are going to make the climb to Ralop."

"Thanks again," said Alex.

"Don't mention it." With that, Alex headed to her room and Ash got into his sleeping bag.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So they found shelter in the storm, no surprise. You also learned a bit about the way things go in the Glora Region.

Preview: Journey to Ralop and gym battle.


	13. Chapter 12: After the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 12

After the Storm

After a quick breakfast, and thanking Thomas again, they started the treck up to Ralop Town. They walked for an hour before stopping. Alex pulled out some snacks and water. "We should be there around noon," said Alex. "We are making very good time."

"I think it's because of how safe we felt from the storm," said Morgan.

"That was a nice place to stay," said Ash. They ate for a bit. As they got ready to go, something caught Alex's attention.

"Look," she said, pointing to the sky. Ash and Morgan looked up. There was a Salamance flying up toward Ralop.

"Is that person crazy?" asked Morgan.

"Either that or are well trained," said Alex. They continued along their way up toward Ralop.

Just as Alex predicted, they arrived in Ralop Town around noon. Every single roof in the town was covered with snow. "Must be from last night's storm," said Ash.

"Or, it could be left over," said Alex. "They get quite a bit of snow up here. Let's get lunch and then we can head to the gym. We don't want Ash to fight on an empty stomach." They walked the streets and found a small resturant.

They headed inside and they got a table near the fire. "Thanks," said Alex. They sat down and looked at the menu.

"It isn't very crowded," said Morgan to the waiter when he returned.

"The storm might have halted some trips up here," he said. "That happens quite a bit." They ordered their food and continued talking.

When their food arrived, they ate and enjoyed. Ash ate the quickest, because he wanted to get to the gym. Eventually, the girls finished and Alex paid the bill. They left the resturant and headed across town. The gym was easily the largest building in the town. It could be spotted from three blocks away.

They were let in by a lady who introduced herself as Irene. "Right this way," she said. They followed her down a hallway and eventually reached the battlefield. "The gym leader should be here momentarily." A few minutes later, a man walked out of the door on the other side of the battlefield.

"Hello, Ash," said Thomas.

"You're the gym leader?" said Ash.

"That would be correct." Ash and Morgan looked at Alex.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea. Where's Mitch?"

"Mitch retired last year. Are you ready, Ash?"

"Am I ever."

"Then take your spot on the platform." Ash did so while Morgan and Alex sat on a bench. The platform raised about ten feet from the ground.

"This Ralop Town Gym battle is about to begin. Introducing first, the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town. Now introducing, the Ralop Town Gym Leader, Thomas. This will be a 3 on 3 battle. The battle will be over when one trainer loses all three of his pokemon. Also, during the match, only the challenger may subsitute pokemon."

"Go, Salamance," said Thomas.

"Ready, Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pika." Pikachu jumped out.

"Begin."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt."

"Dodge Salamance and use steel wing." Steel wing connected.

"Quick attack, Pikachu."

"Dodge and use dragon pulse."

"Iron tail, Pikachu." Pikachu jumped over the dragon pulse and hit Salamance on the head.

"Zen headbutt, Salamance."

"Dodge Pikachu and use thunderbolt." Thunderbolt connected, but didn't seemed to have any lasting affect on Salamance.

"Double edge, Salamance."

"Meet it head on with volt tackle."

"This should be huge," said Alex. The two attacks met midair and both pokemon went flying. Both pokemon got up but both were hurting.

"Steel wing, Salamance."

"Quick tail, Pikachu." The move hit right on Salamance's head. Salamance hit the ground hard.

"Salamance is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Excellent job, Salamance. You fought well. Excellent job Ash. But I've still got two left."

"I'm ready for whatever you send at me."

"Works for me. Go Togekiss."

"You up for it, Pikachu." Pikachu hesitated, but came back."

"Okay, go Charizard."

"Begin."

"Charizard use fire blast."

"Extremespeed, Togekiss." Extremespeed connected.

"Charizard use steel wing." The move connected. "Use flare blitz."

"Extremespeed, Togekiss." Extremespeed connected.

"Why does Thomas just use extremespeed?" asked Morgan.

"I haven't a clue. I know Togekiss can learn more than that."

"Charizard use seismic toss." Charizard through Togekiss to the ground. "Flare blitz."

"Extremespeed." Extremespeed connected.

"There it is again," said Morgan.

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Dodge Togekiss," said Thomas.

"That's a change," said Morgan.

"Flare blitz, Charizard."

"Extremespeed, Togekiss." Extremespeed connected.

"Ash better figure out Thomas plan before soon," said Alex. "Otherwise Charizard is finished."

"I still don't get Thomas' strategy," said Morgan.

"Neither do I, but he must have a good reason to continue doing what he is doing."

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Dodge Togekiss." Togekiss easily dodged.

"Charizard use fire blast."

"Extremespeed, Togekiss." It connected.

"That's it," said Alex. "I've got it."

"What?" asked Morgan.

"Look at Charizard." Morgan looked and realized that Charizard was tired.

"Brilliant," said Morgan.

"Let's finish this," said Thomas. "Togekiss use sky attack." The move connected.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Togekiss is the winner."

"Great job, Charizard. Ready to go back out, Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu jumped back to the battlefield.

"Begin."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt."

"Extremespeed," said Thomas.

"Dodge, Pikachu and use iron tail." Iron tail connected, but Togekiss seemed unaffected.

"Flamethrower, Togekiss." The move connected, having caught Pikachu and Ash off guard.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu." The move connected, and Togekiss was finally starting to show signs of the battle. "Volt tackle."

"Dodge Togekiss and use sky attack." Sky attack connected and Pikachu was really hurting. "Let's finish this with aura sphere."

"Dodge Pikachu." The aura sphere missed Pikachu and hit the ground, causing dirt to fly everywhere. Nobody could see what was going on. Both pokemon were in the dirt filled area.

The dirt cleared and both pokemon were standing, but both on the verge of collapsing. "Aura sphere," said Thomas.

"Iron tail, Pikachu." The aura sphere came flying and Pikachu hit the aura sphere with its iron tail. The aura sphere went flying back at Togekiss.

"Dodge, Togekiss." Togekiss dodged.

But as Thomas spoke, Ash said, "Volt tackle, Pikachu." Volt tackle connected. Togekiss hit the ground.

"Togekiss is unable to battle. Pika." Irene started to speak, but Pikachu collapsed. "Both pokemon are unable to battle."

"Good job, Togekiss. You fought well."

"You, too, Pikachu." Ash took Pikachu over to Alex. "Take care of him."

"I will," replied Alex.

"Well, Ash. You have proven to be a worty opponent. I'm afraid it ends here, though. Go, Staraptor."

"A Staraptor, huh?" said Ash. "Fine with me. Go, Staraptor."

"Begin."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash has begun his fifth gym battle. Each trainer is down to their final pokemon. Staraptor vs Staraptor. Should be a fun battle. On another note, don't assume what the gym leader's pokemon type is right away. There is only two gyms leader who you can tell by their first pokemon, and you've seen one.

PS. I will dedicate a chapter to the first person who can figure out the real reason for Thomas' strategy with Togekiss for Charizard. NOTE: Alex did not fully grasp the strategy for why. What she said is only partially correct. You do not have to be exact, but you have to be in the infield(in terms of the expression, "In the ballpark")

Preview: Staraptor vs Staraptor.


	14. Chapter 13: Battle in the Air

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 13

Battle in the Air

Previously:

"Go, Staraptor."

"Staraptor, huh?" said Ash. "Fine with me. Go Staraptor."

"Begin."

Now back to the story:

"Staraptor, use quick attack," said Ash.

"Meet with your own quick attack, Staraptor." The two pokemon met in midair, and it seemed that Thomas' Staraptor was the faster, but not by much. "You're going to have to do more than that," said Thomas. "Staraptor use aerial ace."

"You too, Staraptor," said Ash. The two met in midair, both attacks connecting.

"It looks like they're almost even," said Morgan.

"That may be so," said Alex. "But looks aren't everything. If anything, it will come down to how well the trainers choose which moves to use when.

"Close combat," said Thomas.

"Dodge Staraptor." Staraptor tried to get out of the way, but Thomas' Staraptor still connected. "Aerial ace, Staraptor." Aerial ace connected, but didn't seem to have a lasting affect on Thomas' Staraptor.

"Brave bird, Staraptor," said Thomas.

"Quick attack, Staraptor," said Ash. Ash's Staraptor connected with quick attack, but Thomas' Staraptor seemed unfazed.

"Close combat, Staraptor," said Thomas. The move connected, sending Staraptor toward the ground. Fortunately, Staraptor pulled up at the last second. "Brave bird, Staraptor." Thomas' Staraptor connected.

"Aerial ace, Staraptor," said Ash.

"Use quick attack, Staraptor," said Thomas. Quick attack connected.

"Ash is losing," said Morgan.

"Thomas appears to be a very good trainer," said Alex. "No wonder he is a gym leader. If Ash is going to win this battle, he will have to pull of something amazing."

"Aerial Ace, Staraptor," said Thomas.

"Quick attack, Staraptor," said Ash. Quick attack connected, but Thomas' Staraptor still looked like it was at the beginning of a battle. "Staraptor use brave bird." Ash's Staraptor connected. Thomas' Staraptor was finally showing signs of tiring, but Ash's Staraptor was far worse off.

"It's time to finish this," said Thomas. "Staraptor use brave bird."

"You, too, Staraptor," said Ash.

"This is it," said Alex, as the two pokemon flew at each other. The two Staraptors collided midfield. The impact of the two pokemon caused an explosion that rocked the battlefield. Dirt was flying everywhere. It was unclear of the result.

A few minute later, the dust settled. To everyone's surprise, both pokemon were still in the air. Both were worn out from the force of their attacks. "It's a mircle that they're both standing," said Alex. "Now, one mistake, and you lose the match.

"Quick attack," said Thomas.

"You, too," said Ash.

"Why did Ash do that?" asked Morgan. "Thomas' Staraptor is faster."

"He must have a reason." The two Staraptors flew at each other.

At the last second, before they collided, Ash said, "Dodge, Staraptor." Ash's Staraptor flew down under Thomas' Staraptor. "Aerial ace." Ash's Staraptor turned around and connected. Thomas' Staraptor fell to the ground.

"Thomas' Staraptor is unable to battle. Ash's Staraptor wins. The battle goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

"Excellent job, Staraptor," said Thomas, returning it to its pokeball. He walked over to Ash, who had just returned Staraptor to its pokeball. "Excellent battle, Ash. I can see why you are in this region. Not too many pokemon have survived head on collisons with my Staraptor like that."

"Thank you."

"As proof of your victory as this gym, here is the covented Terminal Badge. It is proof that you flew high and straight. The Terminal Badge has always been a respected badge here in the Glora Region."

"It has," said Alex. "Mitch would have probably given anything to have a battle like that again. Do you know where he went?"

"I think he moved to your next destination for a gym battle, Erotane City. If you stop by to see him, tell him I said hi."

"I will," said Alex. And with that, the three of them left the gym. After a quick stop at the pokemon center, they headed for the east side of town. They got their tickets for the railcar and then got on board.

"This is so much better than the hike," said Morgan. All three of them laughed. Half an hour later, they were at the bottom.

"That was fun," said Ash.

"It always is," said Alex. "Ash I am certain you want to have your next battle as soon as possible, but I would really like to visit Mitch. He is a very good friend of mine. I think you'll both like him."

"I don't mind," said Morgan.

"Sounds like fun. I mean, it doesn't take us off the path."

"Okay," said Alex. They continued walking for a bit.

"Hey, Alex," said Morgan.

"Yeah, Morgan," replied Alex.

"I've got something to ask you about the gym. I figured it would be an ice gym, given the name and location of the gym."

"Very astute, Morgan. The Ralop Town gym was an ice type gym back before you were born. It was an ice gym while Glora Region was still a regular region."

"Why did you think Ralop would be an ice gym?" asked Ash.

"Look at the name," said Morgan. "Ralop spelled backwards is polar."

"That makes since," said Ash.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash won badge # 5. Yes, the last bit was the original idea, when I first created the Alex character.


	15. Chapter 14: Other Half ot he Region

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 14

Other Half of the Region

"Breakfast is ready," said Alex to a sleepy Morgan and Ash. It was the day after Ash's battle with Thomas. Morgan walked over with her egg. "Do you have to carry it around with you whereever you go?"

"You never know when it might hatch," said Morgan. "I want to be the first person it sees when it hatches."

"Well, you've got the motherly instincts down pat."

"Hey."

"I'm just bugging you. You are, after all, my baby sister."

"I am not a baby."

"I know, but you are my little sister. If you had a younger sibling, you'd do the same to them."

"Would not."

"You never know." Ash walked over. "Morning, sleepy head," said Alex. She dished up breakfast.

"This is good," said Morgan. "As always."

"Thanks," said Alex with her mouthful, causing her to spit some food.

"Act like an adult," said Morgan. "You aren't a two years old." All three of them laughed. After breakfast was over, they packed up and continued their way east.

"How much further?" asked Ash.

"A day," said Alex. "Maybe less. By the time we stop for the night, we should be able to see it from a distance. It is pretty big, so it stands out." The road was pretty empty, which seemed to surprise them. On the other roads they had traveled on, they would pass a trainer on occasion. They hadn't passed anyone since leaving the cablecar.

"Seems pretty quiet," said Morgan.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"What's that noise?" asked Ash, hearing a rumbling sound.

"Don't know," said Alex. "But it seems to be getting closer." She stopped and looked around. As she turned around, she saw dust flying in the air. "Off the road," she said in one breath. All three of them got out of the way, and just in time. A herd of Ponytas and Rapidashs ran by. Behind them, was a girl about Ash's age.

"Stop," she was shouting.

"Come on out, Rhyperior," said Alex. Her Rhyperior came out. "Control the stampede." Rhyperior gave a light earthquake, and all the pokemon either fell over or stopped. The girl returned.

"Thank you, so much," she said. "My name is Naomi Westey."

"Westey?" said Alex. "As in the Westey Pokemon Ranch?"

"The very same."

"What's the Westey Pokemon Ranch?" asked Ash.

"They raise pokemon, not for battling, but for various other uses," said Alex. "What happened here?" asked Alex.

"One of the male Rapidashs broke down the fence of the holding pen and they got out," said Naomi. "My parents were out shopping, and it was just me and my little sister, so I had to come get them."

"Do you want any help getting them back?" asked Morgan.

"No thank you. So where are you headed?"

"To Erotane," said Ash. "To take on the gym leader."

"Oh, you're going to fight Carson?"

"If he's the gym leader," said Ash. "Then, yeah."

"Why don't I test you out than? See what you're made of."

"Fine with me," said Ash.

"I'll judge," said Alex. "I think one on one should be just fine. Don't you?"

"Suits me," said Naomi.

"Fine," said Ash.

"Go, Luxray," said Naomi.

"Go, Torterra," said Ash.

"Begin," said Alex.

"Torterra use wood hammer."

"Dodge Luxray and use crunch." Luxray latched on. "Toss Torterra." With one giant throw, Torterra was flying. "Giga impact." Luxray charged and connected.

"Earthquake, Torterra." Torterra connected.

"Iron tail, Luxray."

"Dodge Torterra and use leaf storm." Leaf storm connected.

"Luxray use crunch." It latched on and again through Torterra.

"She'll use giga impact," thought Ash. "We'll be ready this time."

"Ice fang," said Naomi. Ice fang connected.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Luxray is the winner. The battle goes to Naomi." Naomi and Luxray walked over.

"How do you hope to beat Carson, if you can't even beat his sister?"

"Carson's a Westey?" said Alex.

"Since birth," said Naomi. "He's my big brother. Thanks for your help, and for the battle." She led the Ponytas and Rapidashs back across the plain.

"That was interesting," said Morgan.

"Definitely," said Alex. They continued their way toward Erotane City.

"So does Carson use electric?" asked Ash.

"I'm not going to tell you Ash," said Alex. "You'll have to wait and find out."

They stopped for the night at a small pokemon center, that was placed their to assist trainers who were making the long journey. The next morning, Alex and Morgan were awoken by a strange light. "It's my egg," said Morgan. "It's finally hatching." Nurse Joy and Ash came in, hearing the comotion.

"Who's egg?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Mine," said Morgan.

"It is always a wonderful sight to watch an egg hatch," said Alex.

"That it is," said Nurse Joy. Eventually the light stopped shinning to reveal a pokemon.

"Eevee," said the new pokemon. "Eevee," it said happily.

"Hi, Eevee," said Morgan. "My name's Morgan. I'm your trainer." Eevee jumped into her arms.

"It seems to like you," said Ash.

"Poetic," said Alex.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Alex's first egg was an Eevee," said Nurse Joy.

"How do you know?" asked Morgan.

"Because it hatched in this very Pokemon Center," said Alex.

"Which one?" asked Morgan.

"Umbreon," said Alex.

"Is that why she's your favorite?" asked Morgan.

"I don't play favorites," said Alex. "She just holds a special place in my heart. Plus, she's got more children than me."

"Children?" asked Nurse Joy.

"She produced the eggs for all of my Eevees," said Alex.

"Well, let me take Eevee and make sure it is healthy," said Nurse Joy. She took Eevee from Morgan and left the room. They headed out into the concourse and waited. Nurse Joy returned awhile later with Eevee. "Your Eevee is in excellent condition, Morgan."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." They headed outside. "Okay, Eevee. I would like you to mee the rest of my team." She let out all of her pokemon. "Guys, this Eevee, our new friend." They each gave their own response.

"Eevee," she said. Morgan's Swellow flew down and began examining Eevee. Eevee seemed puzzled, but okay. Along with Swellow, Morgan had Sceptile; Treecko was her starter, Typlosion, Blastoise and Weavile. She returned her pokemon to their balls.

"Okay, Eevee your turn," said Morgan. Eevee ran behind Alex's legs.

Alex turned around and bent down. "It's okay, Eevee," said Alex, petting it. "It isn't that bad."

"Eevee, eevee, eevee," it said shaking its head.

"What am I to do?" asked Morgan.

"I've got one idea left and we'll see if that works. Come on out Umbreon." Alex's Umbreon came out. "Eevee, I would like you to meet my Umbreon." The two greeted each other. "You see Eevee, Umbreon had the same fear as you do, when it first hatched."

"Umbreon," said Alex's pokemon in response. The two pokemon sat and conversed. After awhile, Umbreon turned to Alex.

"Well?" Alex asked Umbreon. Umbreon nodded its head. "Try it now."

"Okay," said Morgan. This time, Eevee went into its pokeball. "Much better." They continued on the road.

Two hours later, they were on the outskirst of Erotane City. "Here it is," said Alex. "The largest city in Glora." The buildings that surronded them as they walked down the street, were huge.

"So where does Mitch live?" asked Ash.

"You know, I forgot to ask."

"How about this?" said Morgan. "We head to the gym and Ash can have his battle. Then we can ask Carson for directions."

"Sounds fine to me," said Alex. "The gym is this way." She turned left on a street. They could see the gym as soon as they turned the corner, though it was five blocks away. They approached it.

"This isn't a gym," said Ash. "This is an arean."

"It's both," said Alex. "Carson likes to make his battles open to the public. This was the easiest way to do it." They headed for the door. There was a man waiting outside. "Welcome to the Erotane City Gym. My name is Tony. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to challenge Carson to a gym battle," said Ash.

"Very well. It will have to wait until this afternoon," said Tony.

"Why?" asked Morgan. "Is there another battle before that?"

"No," said Tony. "It is just that Carson spends his time between running the family resturant and being a gym leader. He spends the morning at the resturant and the afternoon at the gym. He gets done at noon, and begins taking challengers as soon as he gets here."

"Then I want to be first," said Ash.

"Very well. I will let Carson know that he has a challenger." And with that Tony left.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So the trio have arrived in Erotane City(I will have another A/N chapter with pronounciations), Morgan's egg has hatched into an Eevee, and Ash's sixth gym battle is set.

Preview: Ash takes on Carson


	16. Chapter 15: The Stadium Gym

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 15

The Stadium Gym

"Right this way, Ash," said Tony. Ash followed Tony down a cooridor. He was being led to his spot for the gym battle. Alex and Morgan had already left to get seats, as the stadium was filling up quickly. "Through that door, when it opens." Tony left back the way they had come, and Ash waited.

"This Erotane City Gym Battle is about to begin. Introducing first, the challenger, from Pallet Town." The doors opened and Ash walked through. "Ash Ketchum." He waved as the crowd cheered. "Now introudcing the Erotane City Gym Leader. Erotane City's very own Carson." The cheering was even louder as a man about Alex's age walked out.

"Thank you, one and all," he said. "This is a great day for a gym battle. And by the looks of it, a worthy opponent. What do you say, Ash, let's get this battle under way."

"Fine with me," said Ash.

"This battle will be 3 on 3. The battle will be over when one trainer loses all three pokemon. Also, during the match, only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Carson, you may choose your pokemon."

"Very well," said Carson. "Go, Arcanine."

"Fire, huh?" said Ash. "Fine with me. Go, Wartortle."

"Wartortle vs Arcanine," said Tony. "Begin."

"Wartortle use rapid spin," said Ash.

"Dodge, Arcanine and use fire fang." Fire fang connected, but didn't have any lasting affect on Wartortle."

"Hydro pump, Wartortle." The move connected. Arcanine shook it off. "Wartortle use rapid spin."

"Extremespeed, Arcanine," said Carson. Extremespeed hit, and sent Wartortle flying.

"Bounce off the wall and keep it up," said Ash. Wartortle richocheted off the wall and hit Arcanine.

"Clever Ash," said Carson. "Arcanine use aerial ace."

"Dodge Wartortle and use aqua tail." Aqua tail connected.

"Arcanine use fire fang."

"Dodge, Wartortle and use hydro pump." Hydro pump connected, but Arcanine seemed unfazed.

"Extremespeed, Arcanine."

"Dodge Wartortle." It was too late, Arcanine was too fast and connected. "Wartorle use aqua tail." Aqua tail hit Arcanine on the head.

"Arcanine use aerial ace."

"Dodge Wartortle." Once again, it was too late, and aerial ace connected. "Wartortle use hydro pump."

"Thunder fang, Arcanine." Arcanine's attack traveled right through Wartortle's hydro pump. Both pokemon got hit pretty hard. Both pokemon got up, but both struggled to get up. Wartortle's torrent kicked in. "Finish it with extremespeed," said Carson. Arcanine began to move but collapsed.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Wartortle is the winner."

"Excellent job, Arcanine. You put up an excellent battle, Ash. But now the heat of this battle will really begin. Go, Magmortar."

"Come back, Wartortle. Go, Floatzel."

"When did Ash get a Floatzel?" asked Morgan.

"He got a Buizel through a trade with a friend. It evolved while he was in Sinnoh."

"Floatzel vs Magmortar. Begin."

"Magmortar use flamethrower."

"Dodge, Floatzel and use sonic boom." Sonic boom connected. "Floatzel use aqua jet."

"Focus blast, Magmortar." Focus blast stopped Floatzel dead in its tracks. "Magmortar use flamethrower."

"Water pulse, Floatzel." The two moves met in midair and caused a thin fog to appear.

"Stay calm, Magmortar." The fog lifted. "Focus blast, Magmortar."

"Dodge, Floatzel."

"Magmortar use sunny day." The sun became really bright. "Flamethrower." The move connected and really had an affect on Floatzel.

"Water pulse, Floatzel." The move connected, but Magmortar seemed fine.

"Magmortar use focus blast."

"Combo, Floatzel," said Ash. Floatzel began water pulse and then began aqua jet and went flying at Magmortar. It broke through the focus blast and hit Magmortar in the midsection.

"Great combo, Ash," said Carson.

"Thanks."

"But you will have to do better than that."

"Floatzel use sonic boom."

"Dodge Magmortar and use flamethrower." Flamethrower connected and Floatzel was hurting.

"Aqua jet, Floatzel."

"Solarbeam, Magmortar." Magmortar charged up and fired, before Ash could even react.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner."

"Great job, Floatzel. Go, Charizard."

"Charizard vs Magmortar. Begin."

"Magmortar use flamethrower."

"Flare blitz, Charizard." Charizard flew around the flamethrower and hit Magmortar. Magmortar was really hurting. It struggled to get up. "Steel wing."

"Grab on to the wing," said Carson. Magmortar grabbed on. "Toss Charizard." With a few spins, Magmortar threw Charizard. "Use focus blast." The move connected, but had no affect.

"Flare blitz, Charizard," said Ash. The move connected.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Good job, Magmortar. Well Ash. This has been a fun battle, but it ends now. It is time for you to face the strongest pokemon I have."

"Not good," said Alex.

"Why?" asked Morgan. "Do you know what is coming?"

"Yeah, and Ash is in for a tough battle."

"Go, Charizard," said Carson.

"Ash has the advantage," said Morgan. "His trained in the Charizific Valley."

"So did, Carson's. Except Carson's spent a decade there."

"This could be a problem," said Morgan. "At least Ash still has Wartortle if Charizard goes down."

"Let's hope it is enough," said Alex.

"Charizard vs Charizard. Begin."

"Charizard use steel wing," said Ash.

"Wing attack, Charizard," said Carson. The two pokemon met mid air. They seperated and it seemed Ash's Charizard got the bad end of the collison, but both pokemon were fine. "Dragon pulse," said Carson.

"Dodge and use flare blitz," said Ash. Flare blitz connected, but Carson's Charizard seemed unfazed. "Seismic Toss." The move connected, but Carson's Charizard got up, with little effort.

"Blast burn, Charizard," said Carson. The move connected.

"Great he can't attack," said Ash. "Flare blitz, Charizard." Flare blitz connected. "Again."

"Dragon pulse," said Carson. The move connected. "Wing attack." Wing attack connected. Ash's Charizard was really hurting, now.

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Grab on, Charizard." Carson's Charizard grabbed Charizard's wing. "Now toss." It did. "Flare blitz."

"Charizard you, too." Ash's Charizard straighten out and the two pokemon met twenty feet off the battlefield. The collision caused a small explosion that rocked the stadium. Ash's Charizard's blaze kicked in. "It's now or never. Charizard use blast burn."

"Dragon pulse, Charizard," said Carson. The two moves met and caused another explosion. "Flare blitz, Charizard," said Carson. The move hit.

"Ash's Charizard is unable to battle. Carson's Charizard is the winner."

"Great job, Charizard," said Ash. "Come on out, Wartortle."

"Wartortle vs Charizard. Begin."

"Wartortle use rapid spin."

"Wing attack, Charizard." Charizard hit the spinning Wartortle toward the ground. "Dragon pulse."

"Dodge and use hydro pump." Hydro pump connected. "Use aqua tail."

"Dodge Charizard and use flare blitz." Flare blitz connected and Wartortle went flying. It hit the wall on the side of the arena. Tony went over to check out Wartortle. Wartortle pushed itself up.

"That's it, Wartortle. We're still in this." As Ash finished speaking, Wartortle began glowing.

"Wartortle is evolving," said a girl near Alex and Morgan.

"This should be fun," said Carson.

"Blastoise," said Ash's pokemon.

"Okay, Blastoise. Let's finish this."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash is facing Carson, Wartortle evolved into Blastoise. What could possibly be more exciting.

Preview: Blastoise vs Charizard.


	17. Chapter 16: Battle of Elements

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 16

Battle of Elements

"Charizard use dragon pulse."

"Blastoise use rapid spin." Blastoise's huge shell spun through the attack and hit Charizard in the midsection.

"Charizard use flare blitz."

"Aqua tail, Blastoise." The move connected and flare blitz disipated. "Skull bash." The move connected.

"Charizard use wing attack." The move hit and Blastoise moved a bit.

"Blastoise use hydro pump."

"Flare blitz, Charizard." Flare blitz met the attack, but the water pushed Charizard back.

"That was a powerful hydro pump," said Morgan.

"Flare blitz, Charizard."

"Dodge Blastoise." Blastoise didn't budge and flare blitz connected.

"That wasn't hydro pump, Morgan," said Alex.

"You mean?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah," said Alex. "Blastoise knows hydro cannon already."

"Wait a second," said Ash to himself. "Hydro pump isn't like hyper beam."

****Flashback****

"Charizard use overheat," shouted Ash.

"Swampurt use hydro cannon." The two moves met midfield of the Sinnoh stadium.

"Steel wing, Charizard." The move hit, without Swampurt moving.

****End of Flashback****

"That's hydro cannon," thought Ash. "Rapid spin, Blastoise."

"Blast burn, Charizard." Blast burn connected. Both pokemon were really hurting. To many of those in the stands, it was a mircle that both pokemon were standing.

"This is it," said Ash. "All or nothing. Blastoise use hydro cannon." The move connected. However, Charizard was still standing and its blaze kicked in. "Not good," said Ash.

"Dragon pulse, Charizard." The move hit. Blastoise fell to the ground.

"Blastoise is…," Tony started, but Blastoise got up.

"I haven't given your Blastoise the credit it deserves, Ash," said Carson.

"Thank you."

"Let's give this crowd a battle to remember."

"No problem here."

"Charizard use flare blitz."

"Blastoise use brine." Charizard drove straight at the attack, but it didn't get near Blastoise. The brine stopped it.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town." The crowd went crazy.

"We did it," said Ash, running to Blastoise and giving it a big hug. Carson and Charizard walked over.

"Excellent battle, Ash," said Carson. "Reminds me of one I had a long time ago," Carson added, nodding over Ash's shoulder. Ash turned around to see Alex and Morgan behind him. "As proof of your victory, take the Flame Badge. It shows that you have the fire to win a battle, and will never let it go out."

"Thank you." Charizard stuck out its hand and Blastoise shook it.

"It is not often that he does that," said Carson. "It is his way of saying that he fully respects that pokemon. He has only ever done it twice. One is to a young trainer's Charizard. The other to a very powerful Blaziken." Ash and Morgan looked at Alex.

"Why are you looking at me?" Alex asked. "Okay, it is my Blaziken. We better get going. Hey, Carson. Do you know where Mitch lives?"

"You just missed him," said Carson. "He left yesterday to go visit his children. He won't be back for a month."

"That's too bad," said Alex. "I was really looking forward to seeing him again. It has been too long."

"Well, don't be a stranger," said Carson. With that, the trio left the stadium. After Ash healed his pokemon they headed north out of town.

"So where is the next gym?" asked Ash.

"Velon City," said Alex. We should be there tomorrow around midday. It isn't very far, compare to some of the other distances."

They stopped near nightfall and Alex fixed dinner. As they got ready to get into their sleeping bags, Alex's egg began to glow. "My egg is hatching," said Alex. The three of them ran over. When the lighting subsided a pokemon appeared.

"Spheal," said Alex's pokemon.

"Cool," said Morgan. "A Spheal. You haven't had one, have you Alex?"

"No," said Alex. "Hey, Spheal," said Alex. "My name is Alex.

"Spheal," said Alex's pokemon. Alex let out her pokemon and introduced them to their team member. After getting Spheal in its pokeball, they all went to bed.

The next morning, after breakfast, they continued on the road. They arrived at Velon City in no time. They swung by the Pokemon Center, so Nurse Joy could check on Spheal. After a good report, they headed outside.

"If you don't mind, Ash, I would like to go see a friend. My sister-in-law, Anna, lives here."

"I want to get to the gym," said Ash. Alex looked down at her watch.

"We need to get lunch anyway. Let's go."

"Fine," said Ash. They headed to the east side of town, and arrived at a large house. Alex knocked on the door. A young boy answered.

"Hello, Keith," Alex said. "Is your mom around?"

"Yeah," said Keith. "Mom, aunt Alex is here." A minute later, a woman a few years older than Alex came to the door. She had a baby in her arms.

"Alex," she said. She turned to Keith. "Can you take Emily to her crib?"

"Okay, mom," said Keith.

"Come in," she said.

"Anna, you know my sister Morgan."

"Always a pleasure," said Anna.

"This is my friend Ash, from Pallet Town. He is here to take on the gym leader."

"Oh, really. I am assuming you only came here for lunch?"

"Now we wouldn't do just that," said Alex. Anna gave her a look. "Okay, we did, plus I wanted to see you. Aaron, the kids and I haven't been out here in awhile."

"That's true. Come, lunch is on the dining room table." They followed her to the dining room. There was meatloaf, vegetables and potatoes. Help yourselves. We just ate." The sat down and began eating. "So, Ash? Do you think you are ready for your gym battle?"

"I'm always ready," said Ash.

"Do you know who the gym leader is?"

"No," said Ash.

"I know Alex knows. What about you Morgan?"

"Alex hasn't told me anything."

"I can go get the gym leader if you like. It wouldn't be too much of a hastle."

"Okay," said Ash. Anna left, and they continued eating. A few minutes later, Anna returned. "Where's the gym leader?" asked Ash.

"You're looking at her," said Anna.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash beat Carson, made it to Velon City, and met the gym leader; Alex's sister-in-law, Anna.

Preview: Ash vs Anna.


	18. Chapter 17: Badge it Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Note: I do own the Glora Region.

Chapter 17

Badge it Up

The air was filled with excitement, the following morning. Anna's house was busy, as everyone was getting ready for Ash's gym battle against Anna. The trio had spent the night at Anna's house.

Anna had left early to get the gym ready. Her husband, Jake, was getting their children ready to go. For the two younger ones, she had five, not including the baby; who would be staying with a babysitter, it would be their first time watching a gym battle.

"Let's go," said Alex, once everyone was set. They all walked the two blocks to the gym.

"This is nice," said Ash. They headed inside and followed the hallways to the battle field. There was a decent size pool in the middle. "Water," said Ash to himself.

"Ready, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika."

"I was wondering when you would show up," said Anna, walking onto the battlefield. "Let's get this battle underway." The two trainers took their spots, while Jake took the judges spot.

"This Velon City Gym Battle is about to begin. Introducing first, the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town. Now introducing the lady of the hour, the Velon City Gym Leader, Anna. This battle will follow normal Glora Region Gym Battle rules. Anna, you may choose first."

"Go, Kingdra," said Anna.

"Just as I thought," said Ash. "Go, Pikachu."

"Pikachu vs Kingdra. Begin."

"Pikachu use quick attack."

"Dodge Kingdra and use dragon pulse." Dragon pulse connected.

"Iron taill, Pikachu." Iron tail connected.

"Kingdra use surf."

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu." Thunderbolt connected, but surf still came and hit Pikachu.

"Kingdra use ice beam."

"Volt tackle, Pikachu." Pikachu raced acrossed the pads and hit Kingdra square in the face.

"Dragon pulse," said Anna, before Pikachu had a chance to get away. The move connected. "Use hydro pump."

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu." The hydro pump hit Pikachu, but the thunderbolt traveled through the attack. When the attacks stopped, both pokemon were still standing.

"Surf, Kingdra."

"Quick tail, Pikachu." Quick tail connected and Kingdra fell in the water.

"Underwater, Kingdra."

"Too, easy," said Ash. "Pikachu use thunderbolt on the water." Pikachu stuck its tail in the water.

"Kingdra use dragon pulse," said Anna. The attack came flying up out of the water. It caused streams of water to surrond Pikachu. The streams came crashing down on Pikachu. Pikachu was still standing, but was exhausted. Kingdra came to the surface. "I underestimated Pikachu," said Anna. "That generally finishes a pokemon."

"Pikachu and I have been through a lot," said Ash. "It will take more than that to beat us."

"Fine. Kingdra use dragon pulse."

"Volt tackle, Pikachu." Pikachu ran under the attack and hit Kingdra. Kingdra was really weakened, but so was Pikachu.

"One move," said Morgan.

"One mistake," said Alex.

"Kingdra use ice beam."

"Quick tail, Pikachu." Quick tail hit, but Kingdra was still standing.

"Dragon pulse." The attack sent Pikachu flying into the water.

"Pikachu," shouted Ash, when it didn't come up. "Use thunderbolt." The water was filled with electricity. Pikachu came to the surface, fully charged.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Clever, Ash. Attacking Kingdra and recharging your Pikachu at the same time. Clever move."

"Thanks Anna."

"Now the fun begins. Go, Dragonite." Jake hit a button on the counsel near him, and the pool was being covered up.

"Pikachu vs Dragonite. Begin."

"Pikachu use iron tail."

"You, too, Dragonite." The two pokemon were on a collison course, but at the last second, Dragonite flew to the side, dodging Pikachu's attack and connecting with its own.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner."

"Great job Pikachu." After taking Pikachu over to Alex, he returned to his spot. "Okay," said Ash. "Go, Charizard."

"Charizard vs Dragonite. Begin."

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Dodge Dragonite and use iron tail." Iron tail connected.

"Flare Blitz."

"Wing attack, Dragonite." Wing attack connected.

"Charizard use steel wing." The move connected.

"Dragon Pulse, Dragonite."

"Dodge Charizard and use flare blitz." Flare blitz connected, but Dragonite was hardly affected.

"Dragonite use iron tail."

"Dodge, Charizard and use blast burn." Blast burn connected.

"Thunder, Dragonite." The attack hit, with Charizard unable to do anything.

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Iron tail, Dragonite." The two attacks met in mid air and sent both pokemon flying(In a manner of speaking)

"Charizard use sunny day." Through the glass roof, the sun really began to shine.

"Dragonite, full power dragon pulse."

"Dodge, Charizard and use flare blitz." Flare blitz connected, and Dragonite was finally showing signs of being hurt. However, Charizard was also hurting.

"Dragonite use iron tail."

"Dodge, Charizard and use seismic toss." Charizard grabbed a hold of Dragonite.

"If you're taking down Dragonite," said Anna. "Then they're both going down. Dragonite use thunder." The attack moved through both pokemon as they hit the ground. The attack caused dirt to fly up, making it hard to see. When the dust settled, only one pokemon was standing.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner." Charizard's blaze kicked in.

"Great job, Dragonite," said Anna. "You fought well. Your Charizard is to be commended, Ash. He is the first pokemon to survive that attack. Well done."

"Thank you," said Ash.

"Now for the true power of my team. Go Garchomp."

"Charizard vs Garchomp. Begin."

"Charizard use flare blitz." Anna said nothing as Garchomp let the attack hit. After connecting, Charizard fell to the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner."

"How?" asked Morgan.

"Simple," said Alex. "Anna knew Charizard was tired. On top of that, Charizard was really strong, and with the sun being as bright as it is, the attack would do more damage. Therefore, damaging Charizard more."

"That makes since," said Morgan.

"That is the true mark of a gym leader," said Alex. "Knowing when to just let the attack hit."

"Just like Ash's Staraptor use brave bird and Ted doing nothing then using revenge."

"Exactly."

"Great job, Charizard. You fought well. Go, Blastoise."

"Blastoise vs Garchomp. Begin."

"Blastoise use rapid spin."

"Sandstorm, Garchomp." The arena filled with dirt, making it very difficult to see.

"It is time for Ash's true test. This is Anna's way of testing her opponent. Generally, the idea is to finish off her Garchomp before this."

"Why?" asked Morgan.

"You know the desert just south of here? The one with the really bad sandstorms."

"Yeah."

"They go there to train. They sometimes even spend a week out there."

"Not good," said Morgan.

"Well put."

"Garchomp use earthquake." The ground shook and Blastoise was knocked over.

"Stay calm, Blastoise. We can do this. Rapid spin all around." A large mass could be seen moving around. Garchomp easily got out of the way.

"Fire fang, Garchomp." Garchomp came from behind and hit Blastoise.

"Use aqua tail." Garchomp dodged, but water shot up like a rocket from where it hit the ground.

"Garchomp use draco meteor."

"Rapid spin," said Ash. Garchomp came in, but Blastoise was ready and hit Garchomp in the midsection.

"Earthquake, Garchomp. The ground shook and Blastoise fell over.

"It's time, Blastoise," said Ash. "Do it exactly what we trained." Alex smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" said Morgan.

"I saw Ash work on this last night."

"Was that what that noise was?"

"Yeah. It was a clever idea. At first I didn't think it would work, but it did."

"What is it?" asked Morgan.

"Watch and find out."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash is taking on Anna. He has something up his sleve, and only he and Alex knows what it is. Will Ash's late night training payoff? And what is that thing he has planned? The only way to answer those questions is to stay tuned.

Preview: Conclusion of Ash vs Anna.


	19. Chapter 18: A New Spin on Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 18

A New Spin on Things

Anna waited patiently to see what Ash would do. "Garchomp can you see Blastoise?" There was a response that Anna took as a no. Just then water shot up

"There, Garchomp use fire fang."

"Gar," shouted Garchomp. Then another shot up.

"Dragon rush." Garchomp charged.

"Hydro cannon, Blastoise," said Ash.

"Dodge, Garchomp." Hydro cannon connected, because Garchomp didn't know where it would come from. "That's it," said Anna. "Garchomp, top speed spin." Garchomp spun in one place. All the dirt from the sandstorm was surronding Garchomp. "Stop," said Anna. All the dirt fell to the ground. Garchomp was the only one on the battlefield.

"Skull bash, Blastoise." Blastoise dove toward, having jumped, the ground and hit Garchomp.

"Garchomp use earthquake."

"Rapid spin." The move connected. "Aqua tail." Blastoise spun away and then came back, spinning and connected.

"Clever Ash. Garchomp use dragon rush."

"Dodge and use hydro cannon." The move connected, but Garchomp was still, standing, though very exhausted.

"Dragon rush."

"Dodge, Blastoise and use aqua tail." The move connected, sending Garchomp flying. "Finish it with a full power hydro cannon. The water went flying and hit Garchomp. Garchomp got up, but barely.

"Garchomp use earthquake." It connected. "Dragon rush."

"Skull bash, Blastoise." The two pokemon met in the middle of the battlefield and collided. An explosion was caused and both pokemon went flying. Both trainers were knocked off their feet because of the explosion. Both pokemon were still standing.

"Dragon rush, Garchomp." Garchomp came charging.

At the last second, "Dodge Blastoise and use aqua tail." The move connected and Garchomp went further than usual with the extra momentum. Garchomp hit the wall that was around the battlefield.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town.

"Excellent job, Garchomp," said Anna. She walked over to Ash. "Thank you for the wonderful battle, Ash. You are truly a great trainer. As proof of your victory at this gym, here is the Draco Badge."

"Great battle, Ash," said Alex, who, along with Morgan, had made their way over.

"Thanks."

"Just think," said Morgan. "One more badge and you'll have them all."

"I know."

"But know this," said Anna. "The last gym leader is no push over. She is the best of all of us. That is why she is the last gym leader you face. Good luck." The trio left the gym and headed to the Pokemon Center. As they walked through the door, Ash's egg started glowing.

"Oh, my," said Nurse Joy, seeing the egg. She took the egg and they followed her and Chansey to a room in the back. Whenever Nurse Joy asked for something, one of them got it.

Eventually, the egg really began to shine. "It's time," said Alex. The light subsided to reveal a pokemon.

"Gible," said the pokemon.

"Ironic," said Alex.

"What?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Ash just beat Anna and her Garchomp and now his egg hatches into Gible."

"Ironic indeed."

"Hi, Gible," said Ash. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu.

"Pikachu."

"Gible," it said, jumping into Ash's arms.

"Awh," said Morgan. "He likes you." After a feeding and check-up, Gible was given the all clear. The three of them left the pokemon center and headed north out of town.

"How far to the next gym?" asked Ash.

"Two days," said Alex. "We'll take this road a little more than a day north of here and then head east."

"Where is the next gym?" asked Morgan.

"Norait City," said Alex. "We're in no hurry, though. The tournament isn't for another month."

"Where is it?" asked Ash.

"In Celebra City. If we were to continue going north, when we turn south, we would hit it in another two days."

They stopped for the night near a small pond. "Okay," said Ash. "I think it is time for Gible to meet the rest of the team." He let Gible out and then the rest of his team. "Everyone, this is Gible, our new friend." Gible hid behind Ash's leg. Pikachu talked to it and convinced him to come out.

"It isn't that bad," said Alex. She and Morgan let out their pokemon. Morgan's Eevee and Alex's Umbreon immediately jumped into their trainer's arms. "Blaziken could you start a fire for us." With one small blast, the logs they had laid out were lit. Alex began cooking. Everyone's pokemon were wondering around the campsite. That is, with the exception of Ash's Charizard and Alex's Blaziken, who were just lying on the ground, sleeping.

The following morning, they continued their journey northward. "Shouldn't be long before we head east," said Alex. As she finished talking, it started to rain. "We better get out of this," she said. They ran down the road and found a small Pokemon Center at the corner where they would head east. They headed inside, all of them drenched. "Good morning," said Nurse Joy. "Can I help you?"

"Just getting out of the rain," said Morgan.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like," said Nurse Joy. They changed out of their wet clothes and took a seat in the main area. Nurse Joy and Chansey, having no patients joined them. "So where are you headed?"

"Norait City," said Morgan.

"I'm taking on the gym leader," said Ash.

"Well I hope you do well." Just then the doors opened and a young woman came through the door. She was closely followed by a Weavile. She had apparently been outside for a long time, because she wasn't just drenched, she was soaked. She headed to a back room and changed clothes and then joined them on the couches.

"Hello, Alex," she said.

"Hi, Nancy," said Alex.

"Always a pleasure to see you out and about," said Nancy.

"What were you doing out there?" asked Morgan.

"Training. It was a beautiful day until it started raining. How's your mom? I haven't seen her for awhile."

"She's doing great," said Alex. "Nancy, I believe you met my sister, Morgan."

"Yes we have," said Morgan.

"I'm Ash. I'm on my way to the Norait Gym to take on the gym leader."

"Is that so?" said Nancy. "Well, then, I'm looking forward to that battle.

"Why?" asked Morgan.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Nancy.

"No," said Ash.

"Nancy is the Norait Gym leader."

"Wow," said Ash. Weavile, who had been walking around looked over. "Do you mind me asking me what type you use?"

"I have no problem," said Nancy. "I use dark type pokemon."

"That's a first," said Ash. "I've never faced a dark type gym."

"That's because Nancy is the only dark type gym leader," said Alex.

"That explains it," said Morgan. Nurse Joy got up and looked outside.

"The rain has stopped," she said.

"Then why don't we all travel to Norait," said Nancy. "I would really like the company."

"Why not," said Alex.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash has badge #7, has started his path toward the last gym, met the gym leader and knows the type.

Preview: Road to Norait City and gym battle.


	20. Chapter 19: Journey and a Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 19

Journey and a Battle

It was two hours since they had left the Pokemon Center at the Crossings; as Nancy called it. They stopped for the night near a small wooded area. Nancy and Alex had teamed to cook the meal. "Well," said Nancy. "We should be to Norait by noon."

"The sooner the better," said Ash. "I can't wait to face you. I have a feeling I'll win."

"Don't get cocky," said Alex. "Don't forget, Nancy is the best gym leader in Glora. Just like Morgan and I, she is the daughter of two very excellent trainers."

"That's true," said Nancy. "My dad used to be the Norait City Gym Leader before they changed Glora. At the time, he was the most respected of all the gym leaders in all the regions."

"What's he do now?" asked Morgan.

"He loves to study pokemon. He helps out mom a lot. He also spends time training."

"What about your mom?" asked Ash.

"My mom is Professor Kay," said Nancy. "Before she became a researcher, she was a member of the Glora Elite 4 and one time Pokemon League Champion."

"Maybe I can battle her, next time we are in Hallstin?" said Ash.

"I doubt it," said Alex. "Professor Kay rarely battles these days. She prefers to spend her time doing research." They ate dinner in silence, then talked some more before going to sleep.

The following morning, after breakfast, they continued their way to Norait City. The reached their destination shortly before noon. "Let's head to the gym," said Nancy. "I'll fix some lunch before our battle."

"The old Norait Gym tradition," said Alex.

"My father started it, and I keep it." Nancy led the way to the south side of town. The gym was shaped like a dome. They followed her inside and she led them to the kitchen. "Take a seat." They did and she headed to the pantry to get supplies.

Half an hour later, they were busy eating bacon cheeseburgers. "These are good," said Ash.

"Thank you," said Nancy. There was a knock at the door and they all looked.

"Hey," said the man.

"Dad," said Nancy. Nancy ran over and gave her father a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a father visit his favorite daughter?"

"Dad, I'm your only daughter."

"Hello, Mike," said Alex.

"Alex Anderson, it has been awhile. What's it been, five years?"

"Sounds about right," said Alex. "I've been busy."

"So I've heard. Who won the tournament?"

"I did," said Ash. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"Pleasure," said Mike. "How did you do against Alex?"

"Each of us were down to our last pokemon," said Alex. "Lugia took out his Charizard."

"You must have had a good team," said Nancy.

"He beat Skyler to face me."

"Did he now?" said Mike.

"How do you know Skyler?" asked Ash.

"He's my cousin," said Nancy.

"Then are you two cousins?" asked Ash, pointing at Alex and Nancy.

"No," said Alex. "Skyler's mom and my mom are sisters. Skyler's dad and Mike are brothers."

"Oh," said Ash. Mike took a seat next to Nancy. Once they were finished, they headed to the battlefield. It wasn't entirely flat, it had a few boulders sticking up here and there. Mike would be the official.

"This Norait City Gym battle is about to begin. Introducing first, the challenger. Ash from Pallet Town. Now introducing the lady of the hour. The Norait City Gym Leader, Nancy. This battle will follow Glora Region Gym battle rules. Nancy, choose first."

"Go, Weavile," said Nancy.

"I thought as much," said Ash. "Go, Infernape."

"Infernape vs Weavile. Begin."

"Infernape use flare blitz."

"Dodge and use ice beam, Weavile." Ice beam connected.

"Close combat, Infernape." Close combat connected.

"Avalanche, Weavile." The move connected. "Dark pulse."

"Dodge, Infernape and use fury swipes." The attack hit, but Weavile seemed unfazed.

"Weavile use ice beam."

"Dodge and use flare blitz." Flare blitz connected.

"Avalanche, Weavile." Avalanche connected. "Dark pulse, Weavile." Dark pulse connected and Infernape was really hurting.

"This battle hasn't lasted long, and Infernape is already in trouble," said Morgan.

"Nancy's Weavile is very strong. I'm surprised she used it first. When I faced her, it was last."

"What else does she have?"

"When I faced her, it was Houndoom, Umbreon and Weavile. I doubt she uses the same team. If I know her, she will have changed. Ash is in the battle of his life. Nancy is the last gym leader for a reason."

"Infernape use blast burn." The move connected, and Weavile was slightly hurt.

"Dark pulse." The attack hit and sent Infernape flying and hit the wall.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner."

"Nice job, Infernape. Go, Charizard."

"Charizard vs Weavile. Begin."

"Charizard use flare blitz."

"Dodge, Weavile and use dark pulse." Dark pulse hit. It was very obvious that Weavile was not only fast, but really strong.

"Charizard use steel wing." Steel wing connected, and finally Weavile was showing signs of being hurt. "Charizard use sesmic toss."

"Ice beam, Weavile." Ice beam connected, and part of Charizard's wing froze. "Finish it with dark pulse." The move connected and Charizard went flying.

"No, Charizard," shouted Ash. Charizard got up and took to the air. "That's right. We won't go down without a fight. Charizard use flare blitz." Flare blitz connected but Weavile was still standing. Both pokemon were extremely tired.

"Weavile use avalanche."

"Dodge, Charizard." It was too late, the move connected.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner."

"Nice job, Charizard. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika."

"Pikachu vs Weavile. Begin."

"Weavile use ice beam."

"Dodge and use iron tail, Pikachu." The move connected on top of Weavile's head.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Excellent battle, Weavile. You did well. Well Ash. I will admit your pokemon are strong, but they aren't strong enough. Go, Spiritomb."

"Spiritomb?" said Ash. "Not good."

"This should really test Ash," said Alex.

"Why is that?" asked Morgan.

"Because not only is Spiritomb a dark pokemon but it is also part ghost. That combo makes it have no weaknesses."

"Not good," said Morgan.

"Pikachu vs Spirtomb. Begin."

"Pikachu use volt tackle."

"Dodge Spiritomb and use dark pulse." Dark pulse connected and Pikachu went flying.

"Iron tail, Pikachu."

"Shadow sneak, Spiritomb." Shadow sneak connected. "Hypnosis." It connected and Pikachu fell asleep. "Nightmare." Pikachu began stirring in its sleep. "Shadow sneak." The move connected. "Finish it with dark pulse." It connected and Pikachu went flying.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Spiritomb is the winner. The match goes to Nancy, the Norait City Gym Leader." Ash ran forward and picked up Pikachu.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu weakly.

"Better get him to the Pokemon Center," said Nancy, who walked over. "Good battle. Maybe next time." Ash, Alex and Morgan left and headed to the Pokemon Center. When Nurse Joy left with Ash's pokemon, the three of them sat down on the couches."

"Wow," said Ash. "Nancy's really tough."

"She is," said Alex.

"And she only beat me with two pokemon," said Ash.

"Be glad," said Alex.

"Why is that?" asked Morgan.

"Think about it," said Alex. "If her first two pokemon were tough. Imagine how tough her last pokemon is."

"Do you know what it is?" asked Ash.

"I do," said Alex.

"Could you tell me?"

"If she beats you with two pokemon again, I will. As for now, you need to relax. You've had a tough battle."

"But she's so hard," said Ash.

"Every trainer can be beat," said Alex. "You just have to know how to do it."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash faced Nancy and lost. Alex's last line is a variation of one I use a lot; mostly in chess. I know what her last pokemon is, and you can probably guess it.

Preview: Ash vs Nancy Rematch.


	21. Chapter 20: Ash Vs Nancy: Round 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 20

Ash vs Nancy: Round Two

Ash had woken up early the next day. He planned on getting in a good amount of training before his rematch with Nancy. He skipped breakfast and headed to the outskirts of town. He let out all of his pokemon. "Okay," said Ash. "We need to work hard if we are going to beat Nancy this time."

The next several hours were devoted to doing various battle tehniques. At one point, Alex and Morgan came to watch. They sat down, after letting out their pokemon, under a tree. "Ash seems really serious about this rematch," said Morgan.

"Well, he did get beat pretty badly," said Alex.

"True. If he had problems with Nancy, I don't think he'd do well at the tournament."

"You'd be surprised," said Alex. "I mean, I nearly lost to Nancy when I took her on. She is one tough competitor. There was a rustle in the trees behind them, that caught their attention. They turned around to see Paul walking through. "Hello, Paul," said Alex.

"What is he doing here?" said Paul, pointing to Ash. "He should be facing the gym leader. But, then again, he should just have the sense to leave this region."

"The reason, Paul," said Alex. "That Ash is here, is that he has already lost to the gym leader."

"Weak," said Paul.

"I doubt you could do any better," said Morgan.

"Maybe," said Paul.

"If you are heading to the gym, it is pointless," said Alex. "Nancy is out this morning, and Ash has the first battle this afternoon."

"Paul," said Ash, coming over. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, taking on the last gym leader. From what I hear, you got beat."

"Yeah," said Ash.

"If she beat you, then I'm ashamed that I lost to a weakling like you."

"What did you say?" said Ash.

"You heard me."

"Break it up, you two," said Alex. "You'll have your chance for a battle later. Ash we better get going. Your battle with Nancy is approaching."

"Right," said Ash. "Let's go." The three of them left Paul in the field. They reached the gym at the same time that Nancy did.

"Are you ready for our rematch?" asked Nancy.

"We're ready," said Ash. They headed inside to the battlefield. They then headed for the kitchen. Mike and Paul were already there.

"I found this young lad out there and he looked hungry," said Mike. After a quick lunch, they returned to the battlefield. Alex, Morgan and Paul took seats in the bleachers.

"This Norait City Gym battle between the challenger, Ash of Pallet Town and Nancy, the Norait City Gym leader, is about to begin. This battle will follow Glora Gym battle rules. Nancy, you may choose first."

"Go, Weavile," said Nancy.

"Go, Pikachu," said Ash.

"Changing up the order, Ash?" said Nancy. "Clever move. Though it won't work."

"We'll see," said Ash.

"Pikachu vs Weavile. Begin."

"Weavile use ice beam."

"Dodge Pikachu and use iron tail." Iron tail connected. "Use thunderbolt." The move connected.

"Avalanche, Weavile." It connected. "Use dark pulse."

"Dodge and use volt tackle." Pikachu ran under Weavile's attack and hit Weavile in the stomach.

"This is a change from yesterday," said Alex.

"It certainly is," said Morgan.

"Pikachu use iron tail."

"Dark pulse, Weavile." Weavile fired, right when Pikachu was about to hit. Pikachu went flying. "Use ice beam."

"Quick attack." Pikachu ran around the ice beam and hit Weavile.

"Avalanche." It connected, partially burying Pikachu in the snow. "Dark pulse."

"Volt tackle, Pikachu."

"Meet it with aerial ace." The two attack met in midair and both pokemon went flying. Both Pokemon stood up, but at the same time, they were both hurting.

"It's hard to tell who is hurting more," said Morgan.

"Definitely," said Alex. "Ash made a smart decision on going with Pikachu first."

"Why?" asked Morgan.

"One, because Pikachu is strong. Two, it is a lot faster than Charizard and Infernape."

"Good point."

"Weavile use dark pulse."

"Quick tail, Pikachu." The move connected on top of Weavile's head, and knocked Weavile to the ground.

"It will take more than that," said Nancy, after Weavile stood up. "Weavile use avalanche."

"Volt tackle, Pikachu." The move hit, and this time, Weavile didn't get up.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Excellent job, Weavile. Take a good long rest. You fought well. Go, Spiritomb."

"Pikachu vs Spiritomb. Begin."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt."

"Shadow sneak, Spiritomb." Shadow sneak connected. "Use hypnosis." It worked and Pikachu fell asleep. "Nightmare." Pikachu began to stir. "Dark pulse."

"Wake up, Pikachu," shouted Ash, but the move hit and Pikachu went flying.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Spiritomb is the winner."

"Great job, Pikachu." Ash took Pikachu over to Alex. "Go, Charizard."

"Charizard vs Spiritomb. Begin."

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Dark pulse, Spiritomb." Dark pulse fired and hit, but Charizard kept coming and hit Spiritomb, causing it to go flying.

"Charizard use flare blitz." The move connected.

"Spiritomb use hypnosis."

"Get out of there," said Ash. Charizard flew up and avoided the attack.

"Spirtiomb use dark pulse."

"Dodge, Charizard and use flare blitz." The move connected, and knocked Spiritomb over.

"That had to hurt," said Morgan.

"I don't doubt it," said Alex. "But her Spiritomb is strong. Ash is going to have to pull something out of the hat to beat it.

"Spiritomb use shadow sneak."

"Dodge, Charizard and use steel wing." Steel wing connected. "Flare blitz." Flare blitz connected, and Spiritomb was really hurting.

"Spiritomb use hypnosis."

"Steel wing, Charizard." Charizard connected and Spiritomb went flying. Spiritomb got up, but barely.

"Use dark pulse, Spiritomb."

"Blast burn, Charizard." The two attacks were dead even, and neither gave an inch. Eventually, the two attacks caused a small explosion, filling the battlefield with smoke and dust. When it was clear, both pokemon were still standing, both on the verge of collapse.

"Spiritomb use shadow sneak." The move connected, and Charizard's blaze kicked in. "Flare blitz, Charizard." The move connected.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Great job, Spiritomb. Excellent battle, Ash. Now, it is time to face the top pokemon on my team. I have had this pokemon for a very long time, and so it is one of my most powerful. Go, Tyranitar."

"This should be fun," said Ash.

"Charizard vs Tyranitar. Begin."

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Dodge, Tyranitar and use stone edge." Stone edge connected.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner."

"Great job, Charizard. You know earlier today, I picked up an old friend. Now seeing your last pokemon, I'm glad I brought it along. Go, Sceptile."

"Sceptile vs Tyranitar. Begin."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash is facing Nancy a second time. Now it is down to Sceptile and Tyranitar. Doesn't that sound like a fun battle. The only way to know the outcome is to read and find out.

Preview: Sceptile vs Tyranitar.


	22. Chapter 21: A Different Rule

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 21

A Different Rule

"Tyranitar use earthquake."

"Quick blade, Sceptile." The move hit Tyranitar but didn't seem to have a lasting affect.

"Tyranitar use dark pulse." The move hit. "Tyranitar use stone edge." Stone edge connected and Sceptile went flying.

"Quick attack, Sceptile." Quick attack hit, but Tyranitar didn't budge.

"Dark pulse."

"Dodge Sceptile and use leaf blade." Leaf blade connected. The attack caused Tyranitar to have to take a few steps to regain its balance.

"Tyranitar use stone edge." Tyranitar came flying in and hit Sceptile before Ash could react.

"Wow," said Morgan. "Her Tyranitar is really fast."

"And strong," said Alex. "Tyranitar is a tough opponent to have to face. I had really hoped that Ash wouldn't have had to face it, but I'm not surprised Nancy used it, either.

"Sceptile use quick blade."

"Dodge Tyranitar." Tyranitar jumped up.

"Follow, Sceptile," said Ash. Sceptile stopped on a dime and jumped into the air and connected with quick blade.

"Earthquake, Tyranitar." The move connected. The attack was so strong, that it shook the entire gym. From the kitchen, some of the pots and pans could be heard hitting the ground.

"That was strong," said Alex.

"No doubt," said Morgan.

"Tyranitar use stone edge."

"Dodge and use solar beam."

"Bad idea, Ash," said Nancy. "Tyranitar use stone edge." Tyranitar charged.

When Tyranitar was only feet from Sceptile, Ash said, "Fire." The move hit and Tyranitar went flying. Tyranitar, managed to get up.

"Your Sceptile is strong, Ash," said Nancy. "But it will take more than what you have been giving to beat Tyranitar."

"Fine with me," said Ash. "Sceptile use leaf blade."

"Aerial ace, Tyranitar." The move hit a shocked Sceptile. Ash was speechless.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Alex. "Teaching a dark/rock a flying move. That is absolute genius. It helps with two of its weaknesses, especially the fighting type."

"You weren't kidding when you said these trainers were the best," said Morgan.

"Tyranitar use stone edge."

"Dodge Sceptile and use leaf blade." Leaf blade connected.

"Tyranitar use dark pulse."

"Dodge Sceptile." Sceptile avoided the attack. The two pokemon were now, literally seperated by the battlefield. "Time to end this," said Ash. "Sceptile use leaf blade." Sceptile charged at Tyranitar.

"Into the air," said Nancy. Tyranitar jumped up.

"Yes," said Ash.

"Get ready," said Nancy.

"Sceptile use leaf storm," said Ash. Leaves flew up and hit Tyranitar. Tyranitar fell to the ground, and because of its giant sized, caused some dirt to fly up. Due to this, it was hard to see. When the dirt settled, Tyranitar was still standing.

"Tyranitar use stone edge." The move connected and Sceptile went flying. Sceptile hit the wall of the arena hard, but managed to get up. Sceptile's overgrow kicked in. Tyranitar was also in a lot of pain.

"This is it," said Alex.

"Tyranitar use dark pulse."

"Leaf storm, Sceptile." The two attacks met and caused an explosion that rocked the battlefield. There was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were still standing.

"Stone edge, Tyranitar."

"Leaf blade." The two pokemon began to charge, but before either got two feet they fainted.

"Neither pokemon is able to battle. This battle is a draw.

"Amazing," said Morgan.

"Definitely," said Alex. After returning their pokemon to their balls the two trainers met at the center of the battlefield.

"Excellent battle, Ash," said Nancy.

"Thank you," said Ash.

"Now about your badge," said Nancy. "It is my understanding that the rules are it is the gym leader's choice. Therefore."

"Hold on," said Alex, who along with Morgan, joined them in the middle of the battlefield. "That may be the rule in other regions, but not here," said Alex.

"She's right," said Mike. "It doesn't happen very often. I nearly forgt

"What then?" asked Morgan. "Do they have to have another gym battle?"

"Not quite," said Mike. "Alex would you like to enlighten them on the Glora Region rules."

"Absolutely," said Alex. "Rule 9, page nine, paragraph two, line three of the gym battle guide book, read, 'In the case of a draw, the match will be decided in a sudden death, one on one battle. Both trainers may use any pokemon, that is with them at the time of the draw, that has not already participated in the battle.'"

"Interesting," said Nancy. "I mean, I read the book, but that rule must have slipped my mind. Ready, Ash?"

"I'm always ready," replied Ash.

"Then take your places," said Mike. Alex and Morgan returned to the stands. "As always, you choose first, Nancy."

"Go, Sharpedo," said Nancy.

"Go, Torterra," said Ash.

"Torterra vs Sharpedo. Sudden Death, Begin.

"Torterra use earthquake."

"Aqua jet, Sharpedo." The move connected. "Sharpedo use double edge."

"Dodge Torterra and use wood hammer." Wood hammer connected, but Sharpedo was unfazed.

"Not a good move, Ash," said Alex.

"Why?" asked Morgan.

"Sharpedo's rough skin," said Alex. "Whenever Sharpedo is hit with a physical attack, it deals part of the damage it takes back to its opponent. In essence, with wood hammer, Torterra took nearly half the damage that it dealt to Sharpedo."

"Not good," said Morgan.

"Sharpedo use double edge."

"Earthquake, Torterra." Earthquake connected.

"Sharpedo use aqua jet."

"Dodge Torterra and use leaf storm." Leaf storm connected and Torterra went flying. "Torterra use wood hammer."

"Dodge, Sharpedo and use ice fang." Ice fang connected and really hurt Torterra. "Sharpedo use double edge."

"Leaf storm, Torterra." Leaf storm hit, but Sharpedo kept coming and hit Torterra.

"Sharpedo's strong," said Alex.

"Torterra use wood hammer." The move connected, knocking Sharpedo to the ground. Sharpedo got back up.

"Ash needs to be careful with wood hammer," said Alex. "It could cost him the match."

"Sharpedo use aqua jet."

"Dodge Torterra leaf storm." Leaf storm hit and Sharpedo was now really hurting.

"Sharpedo use dark pulse."

"Frenzy plant, Torterra." Freny plant connected and Sharpedo went flying.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

"We did it," said Ash. Nancy returned Sharpedo to its ball and walked over.

"Excellent battle, Ash. As proof of your victory, here is the moon badge. With it, you can enter the Celebra City Tournament. Good luck."

"Thank you," said Ash. With that, Ash met up with Alex and Morgan and left the gym.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash beat Nancy, but under an unfamiliar rule. Yes, the sudden death rule was always a plan(even in the original writing; that was never published)

Preview: Author's Notes Chapter. I want to compare the things that happened in this story(and Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon Trainer) to what I had orginally written.


	23. Author's Notes II

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Author's Notes II

Comparrisons among other things

This is a unique story for me. I have written this idea twice, but this is the first one to be published. Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon Trainer(this story's prequel), was based on another idea that I started, but never finished. The original version of this got to the first round of the Glora City Tournament, but no further. This will go as far as it lets me.

Now I think it is time to show you how this story has evolved from the original idea.

the original, Morgan did not make the journey with Alex and Ash. In fact, originally, Alex's family was living in Viridian City at the time.

, all the gym leader's types have remained the same, with the exception of one. Ted is the only one that has changed. In the original, Todd(now Ted) was a bug type user. Everyone else; with expecptions to pokemon used remain the same.

are actually two gym leaders, who's pokemon remained the same. Anna and Kayla's pokemon team has remained the same.

the original, the sudden death was between Ash's Blastoise and Nancy's Houndoom. Until I began writing the sudden death, it was going to be that match-up.

Questions?

Who, besides Breanna, make up the Elite 4?

I will not tell you. I will say this. I have spent a great deal of time, compiling the teams for the Elite 4. But as I said earlier, whether you meet the rest, will be determined by how far Ash makes it. I don't even know what will happen. I do, however, know some of the trainers he might be facing.

I will say this about the Elite 4, to give you something to think about. All four types used by the Glora Elite 4 have never been used by people who make up the Elite 4, in other regions. If you think hard enough, you might be able to come up with a few possibilities.

Have any gym leaders got revamped as you wrote the story?

Only one gym leader has had a change of pokemon. I would occasionally change the move arsenal, but that's about it. As for the gym leader who I changed pokemon. It was Nancy. Initially, in this story; and the original, Spiritomb was Nancy's final pokemon. Instead of having a Tyranitar, she had an Umbreon as her second pokemon.

If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. I will try to answer them, if I can.

Preview: The trio return to Hallstin so Ash can get ready.

Countdown to Celebra City Tournament: 1 month(in story)


	24. Chapter 22: Back to Hallstin

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 22

Back to Hallstin

As soon as Ash's pokemon were healed, Alex let out her Salamance. Ash let out his Charizard as well. Alex and Morgan got on Salamance while Ash got on his Charizard. "Try to keep up," said Alex. Salamance was already headed back to Hallstin town before Ash could react.

"Let's go Charizard." Charizard flew off and in no time caught up with Alex.

"We should be home in no time," said Alex.

"It will be nice to see mom again," said Morgan.

"Yes it will," replied Alex. The flight lasted four hours and they touched down near the center of town. They all headed into Professor Kay's lab. "Hello," said Alex. "Professor Kay."

"Be right there," came Professor Kay's voice. She walked into the room a few seconds later. She had apparently been doing something crazy because her lab coat was dirty and wrinkled. "So how was the trip?" asked Professor Kay.

"I got all eight badges," said Ash.

"That is wonderful. The tournament is in exactly a month."

"Then it is time for some hard training," said Ash.

"Hold on, Ash," said Alex.

"You just beat Nancy four hours ago, don't you think your pokemon need some rest."

"Don't think so," said Ash.

"I would listen to here," said a male voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Gary standing in the doorway.

"Gary," said Ash. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying Professor Kay a visit. Is that a problem?"

"No," said Ash.

"How was your research on my legendaries?" asked Alex.

"Very helpful. Thanks."

"No problem," replied Alex.

"So, Ash?" asked Gary. "Did you get all eight badges?"

"Yes," said Ash. "Just got the eighth today."

"Then how about a quick match to see how you've improved."

"I think you're right, Alex," said Ash. "I need to relax."

"I'll battle you," said Krista, who walked into the room.

"Hey mom," said Morgan, running to give her mom a hug. Alex went over too, and they shared a hug.

"So what do you say?" asked Krista.

"Fine with me," said Gary.

"This should be fun," said Alex.

"Mom might be a little rusty," said Morgan. "She hasn't battled in awhile."

"Morgan, you know as well as I what our mom is capable of."

"I guess you're right." Everyone headed out to the side yard off Professor Kay's lab.

"This will be a one on one battle," said Alex. "Mom, since you made the offer, you may go first."

"Don't mind if I do," said Krista. "Go, Pidgeot."(A/N. Yes that is the same Pidgeot mentioned in Start of a Legend)

"Go, Electivire," said Gary.

"Begin."

"You may have the first move," said Krista.

"Electivire use discharge."

"Quick ace, Pidgeot." Quick ace connected.

"Electivire use iron tail."

"Dodge Pidgeot and use brave bird."

"Thunderpunch, Electivire." The two move met head on and caused a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were standing, and neither were showing signs of backing down. "Electivire use giga impact."

"Dodge and use brave bird." The move hit and Electivire was finally showing signs of hurt.

"Electivire use iron tail." Iron tail hit on top of Pidgeot's head. "Finish it with giga impact."

"Brave bird, Pidgeot," said Alex. For the second time, the two pokemon met head on and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, only one pokemon was standing.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner."

"Great job, Pidgeot," said Krista. She returned Pidgeot to its ball, while Gary did the same with Electivire.

"That is one powerful Pidgeot," said Gary. "Without a doubt."

"Pidgeot and I have been through a lot."

"I must ask," said Morgan. "The combo moves. Who used it first?"

"As much as I would like to take credit," said Krista. "It was Alex. Since birth it has been evident, that she has a strong bond with all pokemon. She can bring out the best in almost every pokemon."

"She's right," said Professor Kay. "I have seen many trainers who possessed similar abilities, but none as strong as Alex. She is a unique trainer."

"Please, stop," said Alex, blushing. "You're embarassing me. So what, I have a gift. Yeah, I use it, but I really don't care about it. It's useful, but nothing more than that. I don't go waving it around like it is a trophy."

"Just like your title," said Morgan.

"Exactly," replied Alex. "I hate the title of Legendary Pokemon Master. Yeah, I train legendary pokemon, and I'm a strong trainer, but I would be nowhere without my pokemon. One of the main reasons I hate that title, is it gives me too much credit. It never gives my pokemon the credit and respect that they deserve."

"I see your point," said Krista. "Let's go to my house, dinner is about ready. You are all invited.

"Great, food," said Alex. Everyone laughed.

"Then tomorrow I can begin my training," said Ash.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So the trio has returned to Hallstin Town. Gary shows up and get beat by Alex and Morgan's mom. For the sake of time, I'm going to skip to the tournament.

Preview: Opening Ceremonies of the Celebra City Tournament. Ash runs into some old friends.


	25. Chapter 23: Tournament Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 23

Tournament Time

One month passed very quickly in Hallstin Town, and it was time for the Celebra City Tournament. Professor Kay had left a week prior to visit her daughter and would go to Celebra City for the tournament. Everyone else, flew to Celebra City.

They four of them touched down on a special landing pad, meant for arrivals like these. Alex, Ash and Krista returned their pokemon and made their way toward the center of town, so Ash could register. As they approached the registration building, Krista said, "Please excuse, me, I have things to attend to. I'll meet back with you in the stands at the stadium, thirty minutes before the opening ceremonies."

"Fine, with us," said Alex. Krista left and they headed inside the building. There was a short line and they waited. Ten minutes later, Ash was registered. As they turned to leave, some called out.

"Ash," shouted a male voice. The trio turned to see a boy around Ash's age coming toward them.

"Richie," said Ash. "It's really great to see you."

"You, too, Ash. So are you in the tournament?"

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Me, too. Who are your friends?"

"I'm Alex and this is my sister Morgan."

"Pleasure," said Richie. The four of them headed outside and walked around.

"This place is huge," said Morgan.

"Yeah," said Ash. "It's amazing."

"It isn't that great," said Alex. Everyone looked at her. "Fine, it is. We've still got an hour before you two," pointing at Ash and Richie, "have to go get set for the opening ceremonies." As they had breakfast before leaving Hallstin, they just walked around. Richie introduced them to a few people he knew.

Eventually, it was time for Ash and Richie to head for the opening ceremonies. Alex and Morgan headed to find their mom. Ash and Richie found the waiting area. "There has to be at least a hundred," said Richie, upon seeing all the trainers."

"No kidding."

"So you managed to make it," said a male voice. Ash and Richie turned to find Paul standing there. "Don't get too comfortable."

"I beat you last time, Paul," said Ash.

"But you won't this time."

"Break it up," said a male voice. They looked. Standing two feet from them was a tall man.

"Tyson," said Ash. "It's so great to see you."

"You as well," said Tyson. "I'm glad to see that you've made it."

Out in the arena, people were getting comfortable. "Welcome everyone to the third Celebra City Tournament. The winner of this tournament will not only win a beautiful cup, but have a shot at the Glora Elite 4 and champion. Now, let's here it for this year's participants." All the trainers came in to the stadium. "There are 128 trainers participating in this tournament. The format will be as follows. The first two rounds will consist of 3 on 3 battles. The third round will be two on two double battles. The fourth round will be 4 on 4 double battles. While the remaining three rounds will be six on six." There was more cheering.

"Now to introduce a very special guest. She is the first person to win this tournament. She has been called the Legendary Pokemon Master. Please welcome, Alex Anderson." Alex flew in on her Salamance."

"Thank you," said Alex, joining the announcer. "I am looking forward to this tournament. Now I believe it is time to announce the first round pairings. If you will look to the big screen, please." Up on the big screen, they showed a large tournament bracket. They then showed each group. Paul was in group A, Tyson was in group C, while Ash and Richie were on opposite ends of group D. "There are 8 stadiums that will be used for the first four rounds. After that, all battles will take place in this stadium. Each trainer has a card that was given to them, that will tell them the place and battle number they are. The lower the number, the earlier you go. There will be a 20 minute intermission at each stadium between battles. Good luck." At once, the trainers' cards were going off.

"I've got to go," said Ash. "I have a battle right away."

"Same here," said Tyson.

"Good luck," said Ash.

"You, too," said Tyson. Ash left and headed to stadium 3. His opponent was girl name Olivia. Alex, Morgan, Krista, Ash's mom and Professor Oak found seats in the stands. The last two having just got there.

"This first round match is about to begin. Olivia of Sandgem Town vs Ash of Pallet Town. This will be a three on three battle. The match will be over when one trainer loses all their pokemon. Also, during the match, either trainer may substitute pokemon." The referee pulled out a coin. "Olivia call it."

"Heads."

"Olivia calls heads." He flips the coin. "The coin is tails. Ash do you want to choose first or your opponent."

"Ladies first," said Ash.

"Very well. Olivia send your first pokemon."

"Go, Houndoom."

"Houndoom, huh?" said Ash. "Go, Gible."

"Is Ash crazy?" said Morgan.

"He must have a good reason," said Alex. "He did spend a lot of time, this past month, training Gible."

"Houndoom vs Gible. Begin."

"Houndoom use flamethrower."

"Dodge Gible and use dragon rush." Dragon rush connected. "Use dragon pulse."

"Dodge, Houndoom and use crunch." Houndoom bite Gible on the head. "Now toss Gible and use flamethrower." The combo worked and Gible hit the ground.

"Ready Gible?"

"Gib.." It stopped speaking as it started glowing.

"Gible's evolving?" said Morgan.

"Guess so," said Alex. "I guess all the hard work paid off." Eventually the light faded to reveal Gibite.

"Let's go Gibite. Use dragon rush." The move hit and Houndoom went flying. "Earthquake."

"Dodge, Houndoom and use fire blast." The move hit but Gibite didn't budge.

"Dragon pulse."

"Dark pulse, Houndoom." The two moves met in the center of the arena, and neither gave an inch. Eventually, the two attacks caused an explosion in the middle of the arena, that hit pokemon, trainers and spectators.

"This is a first round match?" asked Morgan. "Seems more like the final."

"When you get the best trainers in the world," said Alex. "This is likely to happen. At least it isn't the first tournament." Professor Kay and Krista laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Morgan.

"There used to be ten stadiums. One collapsed because of weather damages. The other was destroyed during a pokemon battle."

"Who was fighting?" asked Morgan.

"Myself and a good friend of mine."

"Do I know him?" asked Morgan.

"You met him when you were a baby," said Krista.

"Oh."

"Gibite use dragon rush." The move hit and Houndoom hit the wall. Houndoom got up but barely.

"It's time to finish this," said Olivia. "Houndoom use giga impact." Houndoom fired up and charged.

At the last second, Ash said, "Dodge Gibite and use dragon pulse." Dragon pulse connected and Houndoom hit a side wall. This time it didn't get up.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Gibite is the winner."

"Nice job, Houndoom. Go, Walrein."

"Come back, Gabite. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika."

"Walrein vs Pikachu. Begin."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So the first round matches have begun. Paul, Richie and Tyson are all in the tournament along with Ash. This only gets interesting from here.

Preview: Continuation of Ash vs Olivia.


	26. Chapter 24: First Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 24

First Round

"Walrein use body slam."

"Dodge Pikachu and use iron tail." Iron tail connected on top of Walrein's head.

"Blizzard Walrein." Blizzard connected. "Use water pulse."

"Dodge Pikachu." Pikachu barely dodged the attack. "Use thunderbolt." Thunderbolt hit, but Walrein seemed unfazed.

"Walrein use body slam."

"Quick attack, Pikachu." Quick attack hit, but had no lasting effect. "Use iron tail."

"Dodge, Walrein and use water pulse." Water pulse hit Pikachu in the side and Pikachu was knocked over. "Full power body slam, Walrein," said Olivia.

"Get up, Pikachu." Pikachu stood up, but body slam connected. "No, Pikachu." Walrein moved to show Pikachu lying on the ground badly hurt.

"That is one powerful Walrein," said Morgan.

"Yes it is," said Professor Kay.

"Let's finish it with blizzard, Walrein."

"Dodge Pikachu and use iron tail." Iron tail connected, and Walrein hit the ground. "Thunderbolt."

"Dodge, Walrein and use water pulse."

"Iron tail on the water pulse, Pikachu." Pikachu did and the water pulse went flying back at Walrein and hit.

"Walrein use body slam."

"Volt tackle, Pikachu." Volt tackle hit Walrein in the stomach.

"That had to hurt," said Morgan.

"It did," said Alex. "Although, Pikachu was really hurt by it." It was true. Both pokemon were struggling to stand up.

"Walrein use brine."

"Over the top, Pikachu and use volt tackle." Pikachu got over the attack and hit Walrein.

"Walrein is unable to battle. Pika.." He never finished as Pikachu fainted from exhaustion. "Pikachu is also unable to battle. Since Olivia chose first, Ash, you choose."

"Go, Charizard."

"Fun," said Olivia. "Go, Tyranitar."

"Charizard vs Tyranitar. Begin."

"Tyranitar use dark pulse."

"Dodge Charizard and use flare blitz." Flare blitz connected, but Tyranitar didn't budge.

"Stone edge, Tyranitar." The attack hit and sent Charizard flying. "Dark pulse."

"Dodge Charizard and use steel wing." Steel wing hit, but Tyranitar shook it off. "Steel wing again, Charizard."

"Thunder fang, Tyranitar." Thunder fang hit and Charizard hit the ground hard. "Stone edge, Tyranitar." Stone edge connected and Charizard went flying and hit a wall.

"No, Charizard," said Ash. Charizard stood up, but was hurting. "Man, that's one powerful Tyranitar. No matter how tough, we still can win. Charizrad use flare blitz."

"Dark pulse, Tyranitar." Charizard met Tyranitar's attack dead on. At first it seemed to hault Charizard, but Charizard eventually overpowered and hit Tyranitar.

"That had to hurt," said Morgan.

"Definitely," said Alex. "Olivia is one tough opponent."

"Tyranitar use thunder fang."

"Dodge, Charizard and use steel wing." Steel wing connected and Tyranitar was finally showing signs of being weakened.

"Tyranitar use stone edge." The attack hit.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner."

"I guess it is down to Gabite," said Alex.

"Go, Gabite," said Ash.

"Gabite vs Tyranitar. Begin."

"Tyranitar use dark pulse."

"Dodge Gabite and use earthquake." Earthquake hit, but Tyranitar was still standing.

"Tyranitar use stone edge." Stone edge hit, and Gabite was in pain. "Use earthquake."

"Dragon rush, Gabite," said Ash. Dragon rush hit and Tyranitar went flying and hit the wall of the arena. It managed to get up, but barely.

"One mistake could cost either trainer the match," said Professor Kay.

"Right," said Alex.

"Stone edge, Tyranitar."

"Dragon rush, Gabite." The two pokemon met head on and collided. The collision caused a small explosion in the middle of the arena, and the battlefield was covered by smoke. When the smoke cleared, only one pokemon was standing.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Gabite is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town. The next battle will begin shortly." Olivia walked over.

"Great battle, Ash," she said.

"Thanks."

"I didn't want to lose in the first round. But since I lost a great battle to you, I don't care. See ya around."

"You, too." The two of them walked out of the arena and went their separate ways. It wasn't long before Ash found Alex and the gang. After a round of congratulations, they watched the remaining battles.

At the end of the day, all the battles were over. On every screen, it showed the updated bracket. Richie, Tyson and Paul all advanced. Ash's next opponent was a guy named Charles. He was at the main battlefield and was sloted as the third battle.

"You better get some rest," said Professor Kay. "It will be a hard day tomorrow."

"Will do." And with that, Ash and the gang headed to the hotel to get some rest.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash won his first round battle. A tough one, but they won't get any easier, I can say that much. I have decided, that no matter who wins the tournament, you will see them take on the Elite 4. I have made this decision, because I have put so much time into putting their teams together. Also, it would have been a waste of time, not to at least use a few of them.

Preview: Ash's second round battle against Charles.


	27. Chapter 25: Second Round Ash Vs Charles

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 25

Second Round Ash Vs Charles

"Let's go Ash," said Alex. "You are going to be late for your second round match."

"I'm coming," said Ash. Ash had gotten up early to begin training in preperation for his next match. They got to the stadium and Ash took his spot on the battlefield.

"This Celebra City Second round match is about to begin. Introducing first, Charles from Eterna City. Now introducing the other competitor, Ash from Pallet Town. Since in the previous round Charles lost the coin flip and Ash won, it will be Charles' choice on what to do.

"Flip it," he said.

"Very well," said the offical. "Charles call it."

"Tails." The coin was tossed.

"The coin is tails. What does Charles choose?"

"I will choose first."

"Very well. Charles, you may choose your first pokemon."

"Very well. Go, Machamp."

"Fighting, huh?" said Ash. "Go, Staraptor."

"Machamp vs Staraptor begin."

"Staraptor use aerial ace."

"Dodge Machamp and use cross chop." Cross chop hit but had little affect on Staraptor. "Machamp use ice punch."

"Staraptor use brave bird." The move hit and sent Machamp to the ground, but Machamp stood up easily.

"Machamp use ice punch." The move hit and Staraptor hit the ground.

"Come on Staraptor," said Ash. Staraptor got up and took to the sky.

"Machamp use cross chop."

"Quick ace, Staraptor." Quick ace connected, temporarily knocking Machamp to the ground. "Rock slide, Machamp."

"Dodge Staraptor." The move came too quickly and the rocks hit. It burried Staraptor under the huge pile. Nobody could see Staraptor.

"Finish it with focus punch, Machamp." Machamp hit the large pile of rocks and they shattered. Staraptor was laying on the ground.

"Come on Staraptor," said Ash. Staraptor managed to get up, but slowly.

"I haven't given you enough credit Ash," said Charles. "But it is time to end this. Machamp use ice punch."

"Dodge, Staraptor and use brave bird."

"Is Ash crazy?" asked Morgan. "A brave bird could finish Staraptor."

"Think about it," said Krista. "There is a chance Staraptor might take Machamp with it. If it doesn't, Machamp will still have suffered a great deal of damage, that it would be easy for the next pokemon to finish." Brave bird connected and Staraptor fainted. Machamp was still standing, but severely hurt.

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Machamp is the winner."

"Staraptor return," said Ash. "You did a great job. Take a nice long rest. Go, Sceptile."

"Sceptile vs Machamp. Begin."

"Machamp use ice punch."

"Dodge Sceptile and use leaf blade." Leaf blade connected and Machamp fainted.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner."

"Excellent job, Machamp. You fought well. Well, Ash, this is where it ends. Go, Salamance."

"Sceptile vs Salamance. Begin."

"Your move, Ash," said Charles.

"Fine with me. Sceptile use leaf blade."

"Dodge, Salamance and use dragon rush." Dragon rush connected, but Sceptile was standing. "Salamance use aerial ace."

"Dodge, Sceptile and use leaf blade." Leaf blade connected on Salamance's belly, and Salamance deviated course, but stayed in the air.

"Salamance use aerial ace."

"Leaf storm, Sceptile."

"Flamethrower, Salamance." While still in the midst of using aerial ace, Salamance launched the flamethrower, which went right through Sceptile's attack and hit. Sceptile was still standing and Salamance hit with the aerial ace.

"What a combo," said Alex.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Salamance is the winner."

"Great job, Sceptile. You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika."

"Pikachu vs Salamance. Begin."

"Salamance use aerial ace."

"Dodge and use iron tail." Iron tail hit on top of Salamance's head and Salamance hit the ground hard. It got to the air, but was really hurt.

"Salamance use zen headbutt."

"Volt tackle, Pikachu." The two pokemon met head on, causing a small explosion. When the dust had fallen. Pikachu was the only one standing.

"Salamance is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Excellent battle, Salamance."

"Well, Ash. You have put up a good fight."

"Thanks. But it looks like I'll be going on. Go, Rhydon."

"Rhydon vs Pikachu. Begin."

"Pikachu use iron tail."

"Dodge Rhydon and use megahorn." Megahorn hit Pikachu in the stomach, and Pikachu went flying. Pikachu got up, and unfazed. "Earthquake, Rhydon."

"Quick tail, Pikachu." As the earth shook, Pikachu ran across the field and hit Rhydon on the head, just above the horn. Rhydon staggered a bit, but was okay.

"Rhydon use megahorn."

"Dodge Pikachu and use iron tail." Iron tail hit Rhydon in the stomach, but still didn't seem to do any real damage. "What will it take to take down this thing?" Ash said to himself.

"Rhydon use megahorn."

"Quick tail Pikachu." Quick tail connected and Rhydon was finally hurting.

"Rhydon use earthquake." The earth shook and Pikachu was dropped to the ground. Pikachu was really hurting.

"Ash better think quickly."

"Rhydon finish with stone edge."

"Quick tail, Pikachu," said Ash. The attack connected and cause Rhydon to faulter and hit the ground. It managed to get back up, but barely.

"Rhydon, earthquake."

"Quick tail." Pikachu connected again.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

"We won," shouted Ash.

"Pika," cried Pikachu, jumping into Ash's arms. Charles came over.

"Excellent battle Ash. I can see why you made it this far."

"Thanks."

"I look forward to the next time we battle. Good luck with the remainder of the tournament."

"Thanks."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school. I've had 2 rough drafts, 5 papers and I am now on spring break. I'll try to get in at least one more. Hopefully I'll be able to update more.

Preview: Ash's third round match.


	28. Chapter 26: Double Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

A/N. Please bare with me. Unlike the gym leaders, I have not writen out the pokemon and their move sets of Ash's opponents. For right now, it might take longer to do matches.

Chapter 26

Double Battle

The following day

"Ash, wake up," said Mrs Ketchum. "You need to come have breakfast before your next match." Ash groaned but got up. Pikachu waited until Ash was ready and then the two of them headed out. Ash joined his mom, Alex, Morgan, Krista, Professors Kay and Oak at a small resturant. Ash's beaper had not gone off, so he enjoyed himself.

As they finished breakfast, Ash's beaper went off. He had to be to stadium 4 in fifteen minutes. They paid for the meal and then basically ran to the stadium. Ash's third round opponent was Kara. It was obvious that Kara had a few years on Ash. It was not many years, but a few.

"This third round match between Ash of Pallet Town and Kara of Erotane City is about to begin. This match will be a 2 on 2 double battle. The winner will be the one with pokemon still standing. Since this is the third round, we shall flip the coin. Ash is heads and Kara is tails." He flips the coin. "The coin is heads. Ash what do you wish to do."

"Ladies first," said Ash.

"Very well," said the offical. "Kara, send out your two pokemon."

"Alright. Go, Charizard. Go, Empoleon."

"A good combo," said Morgan.

"If she raised her pokemon well," said Alex.

"Rightly so," said Krista.

"Fire/Flying, Water/Steel?" said Ash. "Fine with me. You ready Pikachu."

"Pika." Pikachu hoped from Ash's shoulder to the field. Go, Charizard."

"Kara's Charizard and Empoleon vs Ash's Charizard and Pikachu. Begin."

"Alright," said Kara. "Delta attack, you two."

"Watch it," said Ash. Charizard and Empoleon charged. Charizard turned the charge into a flare blitz and Empoleon into an aqua jet. "Dodge." Pikachu and Charizard jumped out of the way.

"Delta counter," said Kara. Kara's two pokemon turned on a dime and hit Ash's pokemon. Empoleon hit Ash's Charizard while her Charizard hit Pikachu.

"She's ready for this," said Alex.

"Pikachu use volt tackle. Charizard use steel wing." Ash's pokemon attacked, Pikachu on Empoleon and Charizard on Charizard.

"Dodge," said Kara. Kara's two pokemon dodged at the same moment.

"Kara and her pokemon are in sync with each other," said Professor Kay. "Ash has his work cut out for him."

"Definitely," said Mrs Ketchum.

"Aerial strike," said Kara. Charizard landed on the ground and Empoleon got on Charizard's back. Kara's Charizard flew really high into the sky. When it was about thirty feet above the ground, Charizard started its decent. Empoleon was flat against Charizard's back.

"This cannot be good," said Alex. "Charizard is picking up speed." Alex statement was absolutely true, Kara's Charizard was accelerating pretty quickly.

"Wait for it," said Ash.

When Charizard was eight feet from the ground, Kara said,"Now." And with her words, Kara's Charizard used its tell to propel Empoleon down at Pikachu and Ash's Charizard. Empoleon's beek was extending."

"Dodge," shouted Ash. Ash's pokemon jumped out of the way as Empoleon hit the ground. "Iron tail, Pikachu." Pikachu's attack connected, as Empoleon was still a little dazed from hitting the arena floor. "Now Pikachu, use volt tackle of Charizard." Pikachu charged at Kara's Charizard.

"Flare blitz, Charizard." The two pokemon met head on and the impact was tremendous. Dust flew as the explosion caused by the two attacks shook the arena. When the dust settled, both pokemon were standing, though were showing signs of being hurt. Meanwhile, Ash's Charizard and Kara's Empoleon were showing for few signs of being hurt. Charizard's blaze and Empoleon's torrent kicked in

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on Empoleon."

"Dodge, Empoleon," shouted Kara.

"Flare blitz, Charizard," said Ash. Charizard intercepted Empoleon and connected. Both pokemon fell to the ground. Both tried to get up but collapsed.

"Ash's Charizard and Kara's Empoleon are unable to battle." Both trainers returned their pokemon. "Battle continue."

"Charizard use steel wing."

"Iron tail, Pikachu." The two attacks met in mid air, wing to tail. Both pokemon jumped back.

"Flare blitz."

"Volt tackle." The two pokemon met in the middle of the field and caused a large explosion. Both pokemon were sent flying toward their trainers. Both pokemon had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit. By the time both pokemon on their feet, it was obvious that they were hurting from the attack and resulting explosion.

"One mistake," said Alex.

"Time to finish this Charizard. Use blast burn."

"Quick tail, Pikachu." Pikachu ran under the blast burn.

"Shorten it up, Charizard." The attack was coming back at Pikachu.

"Careful, Pikachu," said Ash. As Pikachu neared Charizard, the blast burn was getting even closer. At the last second Ash said, "Jump into the air." Pikachu jumped over Charizard and the iron tail hit Charizard in the back of the head. Charizard was still standing.

"Watch out, Charizard," said Kara. Charizard saw his own blast burn as it hit. Charizard hit the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. Ash of Pallet Town is the winner." Pikachu ran over to Ash and jumped into his arms.

"Great job, Pikachu." Kara walked over.

"Excellent battle, Ash," she said.

"Thanks. You did well, too."

"Thank you. I look forward to our rematch."

"So do I," said Ash. The two of them left the stadium as the next match was being announced. Kara went her separate way and Ash found his friends.

"Great battle, Ash," said Morgan.

"Thank you." They headed to the Pokemon Center so Ash could heal his pokemon and then they went out for lunch. Due to the dwindling number of trainers remaining, Ash's beaper went off around 3:30. His 4th round match was starting soon in the main arena.

They didn't rush since they were near the arena. Ash headed to the trainer's entrance, while the rest headed to the bleachers. Alex excused herself when she saw a friend and went her separate direction.

"This 4th round match is about to begin. Introducing first, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. His opponent is Kyla from Norait City. This will be 4 on 4 double battle. Trainers may subsitute at any time during the match. The match will be over when one trainer runs out of pokemon. Time to flip the coin. Heads it is Ash, tails it is Kyla." The offical flips the coin. "It's tails. What do you choose Kyla."

"Ash will choose first."

"Okay, Ash, choose your first pokemon."

"Go, Infernape."

"Go, Blastoise," said Kyla.

"Go, Sceptile."

"Let's go Mamoswine," said Kyla.

"Infernape and Sceptile vs Feraligatr and Mamoswine. Let the 4th round match begin."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Kyla, who is a girl, is not a typo. So Ash squeezed out a 3rd round win. It only gets harder from here. Will he make it?

Preview: Ash vs Kyla.


	29. Chapter 27: 4th Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 27

4th Round

"Mamoswine use earthquake, Blastoise in the air." Blastoise jumped in the air.

"Same with both of you," said Ash. Both Infernape and Sceptile joined Blastoise in the air.

"Split pump, Blastoise." Water shot out of the two cannons on the back of Blastoise. Each cannon was aimed at each of Ash's Pokemon. The attack hit both of Ash's pokemon and they hit the arena floor.

"Kyla is definitely talented," said Morgan.

"She should be," said Krista.

"What do you mean mom?"

"She is Aaron's baby sister."

"She's Alex's sister-in-law? How come I've never met her?"

"You were only 18 months the one time I met her and that was at Alex's wedding. She has gotten a lot bigger since then. She is just as talented as Aaron."

"Wow. That's saying something."

"So who is the best?" asked Mrs Ketchum. "Of Aaron's family?"

"Aaron's twin sister Anna," said Professor Kay.

"That's probably why she is a gym leader," said Morgan.

"Yeah," said Krista.

"Sceptile use leaf blade on Blastoise."

"Double edge, Mamoswine." Mamoswine intercepted Sceptile's attack and sent Sceptile flying to the side of the field. Sceptile stood up.

"Infernape flare blitz." Infernape hit Mamoswine on the side and caused Mamoswine to stumble a little.

"Aqua jet, Blastoise," said Kyla. Blastoise started to attack Infernape.

"Sceptile use quick blade." Sceptile moved so quickly that Blastoise hadn't even crossed half the distance between where it had been and Infernape, before Sceptile's attack hit.

Meanwhile, up in a corner of the arena, four people stood. "This looks like it could be a draw," said a male voice.

"Don't count out the boy," said a female voice.

"Now Breanna, you cannot pick sides in a fight," said an older male voice. "That is not how we work."

"I know," said Breanna, "but there is more to Ash than he appears."

"I agree," said a female voice. "Ash could very well win this tournament, or could easily fall in this match. Two rounds ago was his first real taste of what is to come. I have a feeling that if he wins the tournament, he has a good chance of reaching me."

"I can see why you would say that," said the young male voice.

Meanwhile on the field, after ten minutes of battling, "Blastoise is unable to battle."

"Great job, Blastoise," said Kyla. Blastoise had been finished off by a close combat from Infernape. "Go, Lapras."

"Enter Lapras. Continue."

"Lapras use surf." Mamoswine fell back behind Lapras as the attack was launched.

"Get out of there," said Ash. Sceptile managed to get above the wave, but Infernape was hit.

"Infernape is unable to battle."

"Nice job, Infernape. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu jumped down onto the field, as Sceptile landed.

"Enter Pikachu. Continue."

"Pikachu use volt tackle of Lapras."

"Body slam, Lapras." Lapras landed on Pikachu stopping its attack. "Surf Lapras." A huge wave formed under Lapras with Pikachu caught underneath.

"This cannot be good," said Ash. "Wait a second, Pikachu use thunderbolt." The electricity flowed through the wave and hit Lapras. "Yes," shouted Ash. The wave disapated.

"I've underestimated you Ash. That will not happen again. Mamoswine and Lapras use blizzard." The two pokemon launched their attacks. The two attacks combined to form one large snow storm.

"Sceptile use quick blade, Pikachu quick tail."

"That won't work, Ash. Prepare for a sky attack."

"Right through the storm, you two."

"What?" shouted Kyla. Pikachu and Sceptile sped right through the gigantic blizzard and hit their marks. Pikachu hit Mamoswine and Sceptile hit Lapras.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle."

"Great job, Mamoswine," said Kyla. She returned Mamoswine. "Okay Ash. You have forced my hand. You are making me use a pokemon that I did not wish to use this early in the tournament. Go, Typhlosion."

"Not good," said Professor Kay.

"What is it mom?"

"I have seen her battle with her Typhlosion. It was several years back, when she was about 17. Saying her Typhlosion is strong would be an understatement. That Typhlosion is powerful."

"How powerful?" asked Krista.

"It went toe to toe with Alex's Blaziken." Krista and Morgan's jaws dropped. "It nearly won the battle too."

"Now that is saying something," said Morgan.

"Enter Typhlosion. Continue."

"Pikachu use volt tackle on Lapras."

"Typhlosion intercept Pikachu's attack with flare blitz." Typhlosion connected head on with Pikachu. The attacks did a great deal of damage, but Pikachu seemed to take the worst of it. "Lapras use surf." The wave began to form under Lapras.

"Leaf storm Sceptile."

"Out in front Typhlosion and use overheat." Overheat met the leaf storm and started to push it back. The attack eventually hit Sceptile.

"Sceptile is unable to battle."

"Great job, Sceptile," said Ash. "Let's go Gabite."

"Enter Gabite. Continue."

"Gabite use dragon rush."

"Dodge Typhlosion and use overheat on Pikachu."

"Pikachu dodge and use volt tackle on Lapras." Pikachu ran under Typhlosion and hit Lapras.

"Lapras is unable to battle."

"Great job Lapras," said Kyla. "It is all up to you Typhlosion."

"Continue."

"Let's finish this," said Ash. "Gabite use crunch on Typhlosion."

"Dodge Typhlosion."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt." While dodging Gabite's attack, Typhlosion was hit by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Let's attack at once. Pikachu use iron tail. Gabite use dragon rush." Pikachu was there first.

"Now Typhlosion." As Pikachu prepared to connect with iron tail, Typhlosion grabbed Pikachu's tail. Typhlosion then proceeded to throw Pikachu at the charging Gabite. Pikachu's iron tail, which was still active, hit Gabite. "It will take a lot more than that to beat us, Ash." Gabite and Pikachu both staggered to get up. "Flare blitz Typhlosion."

"Pikachu use volt tackle, Gabite use dragon rush. Meet Typhlosion head on." The three pokemon charged. They met in the center of the arena. The combination of the three attacks caused a large explosion in the arena. Smoke and dust filled the battlefield. Five minutes later, the smoke and dust cleared. To everyone's amazement, Pikachu and Typhlosion were still standing but were severely hurt. Gabite was on the ground next to them, having fainted.

"Gabite is unable to battle." Ash returned Gabite to its ball. "Pikachu vs Typhlosion. Continue."

"What do you say, Ash? Let's finish this off with a bang."

"No problem with me," said Ash.

"Typhlosion use quick attack."

"You too, Pikachu." The two Pokemon met in the middle of the arena. "Keep it up Pikachu."

"You too Typhlosion." All over the battlefield, the two pokemon collided with each other, neither of them giving an inch to the other. Typhlosion lept back to the far side of the battlefield. "Time to finish this. Typhlosion use flare blitz."

"Pikachu use volt tackle." The two pokemon ran at top speed.

"This is it," said Morgan. The two pokemon collided in the center of the battlefield, inches from where the last large collision had occurred. The explosion caused by this collision was much larger than the previous one. It appeared to everyone watching, that these two pokemon were fighting at their maxes. It took longer this time for the smoke and dirt to settle. When it did, both pokemon were standing. Both were hurt and tired and running on their last store of energy.

Throughout the entire stadium, people were cheering and applauding the two pokemon and their trainers. As the applause and cheering reached its peak, both pokemon fell to the ground and fainted.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I got a few reviews saying that the battles were lacking a little bit. I hope this meets the standards. It actually took me about ten minutes to write the last sentence. I did not know how I wanted to end this battle, so I decided to continued it into the next chapter.

Preview: Right where this left off.


	30. Chapter 28: Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 28

Showdown

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match will be decided by a one on one sudden death match. The winner will the one who's pokemon is left standing. The trainers may use any pokemon they currently have with them, that has not appeared in the battle so far."

"Great job, Typhlosion."

"You, too, Pikachu."

"Since Ash chose first at the beginning, Kyla will choose first for sudden death."

"Fine with me. Go, Dragonite."

"Dragonite, huh?" said Ash. "Fine with me. Go, Glalie."

"I didn't realize Ash had a Glalie," said Morgan.

"I don't see why Ash is using Glalie," said Professor Oak. "Glalie hasn't battled for a long time."

"Dragonite vs Glalie. Sudden death. Begin."

"Dragonite use dragon rush."

"Dodge Glalie and use ice beam." Ice beam hit Dragonite, but did not seem to have any affect. "Use ice fang."

"Iron tail, Dragonite." Dragonite's Iron tail connected and sent Glalie flying. Glalie got up, seemingly unfazed. "Dragonite use dragon rush." Dragonite charged at Glalie.

At the last second, "Glalie use blizzard." Dragonite was hit with the full force blizzard and sent flying back over by its trainer.

"Get up Dragonite." Dragonite got up slowly.

"Looks like that blizzard took its toll on Dragonite," said Alex.

"Dragonite use thunder."

"Dodge Glalie and use ice fang." Glalie charge directly at Dragonite

"Dodge Dragonite and use iron tail." Dragonite flew to the side and hit Glalie. The attack Glalie to go flying and hit the side wall of the arena. "Dragonite use dragon rush."

"Blizzard, Glalie." Dragonite charged through the attack, taking a beating, but still managed to make the hit. Both pokemon were showing signs of ware and tear from the last attack.

"As Alex would say," said Morgan, "one mistake."

"Exactly," said Krista.

"Dragonite use iron tail."

"Dodge Glalie and use ice fang." Glalie flew under Dragonite and connected on the back. "Finish it with blizzard." Glalie's blizzard hit and Dragonite fell hard to the arena floor.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Glalie is the winner. This match goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

"Good battle, Dragonite," Kyla said. "You fought well." Kyla returned Dragonite to its pokeball and walked over to Ash. "Great battle Ash."

"Thanks. You fought well, too."

"Well, maybe we can battle again sometime?"

"You can count on it." Both trainers left the arena to heal their pokemon. After his pokemon were healed, which took some time, Ash headed back to the main arena where the last battle of the fourth round was being fought."

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner. Victoria advances to the quarterfinals." Ash looked down at the winner. She looked to be slightly younger than himself. "That is all for the fourth round," said the offical. "Tomorrow we shall begin the quarterfinals. The first match between Paul of Veilstone City and Wesley of Celadon City will begin at 9 o'clock tomorrow in this arena." Ash looked at the big screen where it showed the match-ups. He would face Richie in the quarterfinals. Tyson also made it to the quarterfinals. Ash then headed to find his friends.

The Next Day, sometime in the early afternoon…

"This final quarterfinal match between Ash and Richie will now begin. This will be a 6 on 6 battle, with both trainers being able to substitute. The winner will face Tyson in the second semifinal. As is tradition, both trainers will send out their first pokemon at the same time."

"This is it Ash," said Richie.

"I know. I plan on winning."

"So do I."

"Trainers, select your first pokemon."

"Go, Charizard," said Ash.

At the same time, Richie said, "Go, Zippo."

"Charizard vs Charizard. Let this quarterfinal match begin."

"To the air Zippo," said Richie.

"You too, Charizard," said Ash.

"Zippo use steel wing."

"Dodge Charizard and use flare blitz."

"Counter the attack, Zippo," said Richie, "and use flamethrower." Zippo dived out of the way and blasted Charizard with flamethrower. Charizard was hit hard in the side, but easily recovered. "Steel wing, Zippo."

"Dodge and use flare blitz, Charizard." Charizard dove out of the way of Zippo's wing and connected with flare blitz.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I know it has been awhile, but I've been busy. Sorry to my fans. Ash is in the quarterfinal against Richie, and I don't think I will disappoint.

Preview: Continuation.


End file.
